PIXIE
by Laplandgurl
Summary: Horatio gets a new neighbour who is Natalia's best friend from university - and trouble from her past catches up with her - some violent situations, adult themes. Final Chapter Posted - July 30, 2008 - Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami in any shape or form – so no sue me – all you will get is my crappy car. I only own Lexi Morgan, and all my other OC's.**

**PIXIE**

**Chapter 1 – Meeting the New Neighbor**

Horatio Caine stepped out on his back patio carrying a glass of wine, relaxing on one of his rare days off. Leaning on the railing he looked out over the beach, slowly sipping his wine.

Next door two women stepped out thru the patio doors talking and Horatio couldn't help overhearing their conversation.

"Lexi don't worry, this is a safe neighborhood and he won't find you."

"I'm sorry for being so much trouble Nat," Lexi whispered.

"Hey, I'm happy to be able to help my best friend," Natalia reassured the other woman.

"I don't know how I would have managed without your help," Lexi froze. "Nat, there's a man watching us."

"Huh?" Natalia turned around and spotted her boss leaning on the railing, dressed in jeans and blue polo shirt. "Lexi, don't worry he is okay. That is my boss Lt. Horatio Caine." Raising her voice, Natalia spoke. "Horatio, I never expected to see you here."

The red haired detective turned around and faced the two women. "Miss Boa Vista," Horatio paused. "Why shouldn't I be here? This is my home after all and it is my day off."

"I didn't know that you lived in this building," stammered Natalia.

"Heh," Horatio dipped his chin and chuckled. "So are you my new neighbor?"

"Uh no. I have no manners. Horatio, this is Lexi Morgan, she will be your new neighbor. Lexi, this is Lt. Horatio Caine, my boss."

"Welcome to the neighborhood Miss Morgan," Horatio smiled at the tiny, petite woman with short black hair who he estimated to be in her mid-thirties.

"Nice to meet you Lt. Caine," Lexi whispered.

Horatio's keen eye noticed the healing scars on her face along with the jaw that was wired shut. "It's Horatio, Miss Morgan."

"Excuse me, I need to go inside," Lexi gestured vaguely. "The sun you know." And Lexi turned, fleeing inside her condo.

"I'll see you at work," Natalia said before following her friend inside.

­-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Monday morning Natalia knocked on Horatio's office door. Horatio looked up from his paperwork and waved for Natalia to enter. "Is there a problem, Miss Boa Vista?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my friend's behaviour."

"No worries. Did Miss Morgan get settled into her place okay?"

"Yes she did," Natalia nodded.

"Have you known Miss Morgan for very long?"

"Since university," Natalia smiled. "We were room mates and we've been best friends from then on." Natalia frowned, looking down at her hands. "It's just that Lexi is nervous around strange men right now."

"It this related to her injuries?"

"Uh huh, Lexi survived a vicious attack three months ago in Denver."

"And what about the person who attacked her?"

"Still at large."

"Was she sexually assaulted?"

"No, her attacker was interrupted by some bystanders who heard her screaming and called 911."

"Was he identified? Arrested?"

"Identified yes, he is Senator's Poole's son Benny. And no he is still free due to his father's lawyers, who got him acquitted and of course he can't be charged for the same crime on account of double jeopardy."

Horatio shook his head in disgust. "I hope that your friend is seeing a good therapist."

"Yes she is, but of course it will take her a while to get over the attack."

"Of course," Horatio's phone rang. "Excuse me."

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

That evening Horatio stepped out on his back patio, soft jazz music playing on the sound system in the living room. He noticed his neighbor sitting out on her patio, writing in some kind of journal. Lexi looked up and froze when she saw Horatio standing on his patio.

"Good evening Miss Morgan," Horatio nodded.

"Good evening," Lexi stammered.

Horatio noticed that the tiny woman was shaking from nerves, so he decided to go back inside his condo.

Lexi bit her lip, then said. "Wait Mr. Caine."

Horatio paused waiting.

"You don't have to go inside on my account."

Horatio turned around saying. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Miss Morgan."

Lexi relaxed, she didn't know why, but somehow she trusted the tall red-head. "Please call me Lexi, Mr. Caine."

"Only if you call me Horatio."

"Okay Horatio," Lexi frowned. "You're not from around here are you?"

"No, I'm from New York originally."

Lexi heaved a heavy sigh. "I suppose that Nat told you about my attack?"

"She mentioned that you are a survivor, and that you were room mates in university."

"Yeah, we became great friends," Lexi smiled at the memories. Horatio heard Lexi's doorbell ring and noticed that she jumped at the sound of the chimes before collecting herself. "Excuse me." Lexi said before heading inside. Within a few minutes, Lexi came back outside with Natalia, who was carrying a take out bag saying. "Have you eaten yet Bug?"

"No, not yet," Lexi replied.

"Good, I brought some soup and iced tea. Oh hi Horatio."

"Miss Boa Vista."

"So you and Bug have been talking," Natalia smiled at her boss and best friend.

"Bug?" Horatio looked curious.

"You know, 'Cute as a Bug'," explained Natalia with a smirk.

"Geez Nat," Lexi groaned.

"On account of your height?"

"Uh huh, Nat started calling me that in university and it stuck."

Horatio dipped his chin and quirked a slight smile.

"Come on, let's eat before our soup gets cold," said Nat.

"Enjoy your dinner ladies," said Horatio, before stepping inside to answer his phone.

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Two nights later Horatio arrived home and saw two male Jehovah Witnesses canvassing his neighborhood.

"Good evening sir," the two men greeted Horatio, as he stopped by his front door.

"Can I help you gentlemen? Horatio stood, placing his hands on his hips, flashing his badge and sidearm.

"My name is Aaron and this is Matt, would you be interested in hearing about the word of Jehovah?"

"Sorry gentlemen, I would not," Horatio replied.

"Have a good evening sir," and the two men talked down the hallway. Horatio watched as they knocked on one of his neighbor's doors, before turning around to unlock his door. He started to step inside when he heard car tires squeal slightly, turning around he saw Natalia hurrying up the walkway and then ringing Lexi's doorbell.

"Bug, its Nat. Let me in."

"What's wrong?"

"Something spooked Bug, she gets panic attacks."

"Does Lexi require medical attention?"

"No."

"Okay," Horatio nodded. "But call me if you need any assistance."

"I will," replied Natalia, as Lexi unlocked her door.

Stepping inside and shutting the door, Natalia saw Lexi was panicking, breathing fast, almost hyperventilating. "It's alright, you're safe," Natalia sat her friend down on the couch, setting down beside her, rubbing her back and shoulders, trying to calm her down. Eventually Lexi slowly calmed down, her breathing returning to normal.

"What happened sweetie? What triggered this attack?"

"He's found me Nat. He knows where I live."

"Did you see him Bug?"

"No, but someone was here when I was out for my appointment."

"Is there anything missing or out of place?" Natalia looked around the living room.

"No, but I know someone has been in here and then there were two strange men knocking on my door."

"Do you know what they wanted?"

"No, I looked thru the peep hole and I wouldn't open the door. That's when I called you. What am I going to do? I can't keep moving."

"Bug, do you mind if I call my boss?"

"Lt. Caine?"

"Uh huh."

"I don't know Nat. What if he doesn't believe me?"

"Believe me; Horatio will not think that way."

"But what if he is working?"

"I know for a fact that he is home right now. So, is it okay if I call him?" Natalia gazed at her friend.

"Okay," Lexi shrugged. "If you think that will be a good idea."

"Believe me, if anyone can find evidence of a break in, Horatio can," Natalia reassured her friend as she reached for her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

_"Caine."_

"Hi Horatio, can you come next to Lexi's?"

_"I am on my way."_

Both women looked up when the doorbell rang, "That will be Horatio," Natalia said, going to the door. "Thanks for coming Horatio."

"How can I help?"

"Lexi is positive that someone was in here while she was out. And also she says that there were two men knocking on her door earlier," Natalia explained.

"Is something missing?"

"No, but I am positive that someone was here," Lexi looked up at Horatio.

"Do you have any objections to me looking around your place?"

"Go ahead," Lexi nodded, giving her permission.

Removing a small mag-light from his pocket, Horatio started looking around the condo. "Am I correct in assuming that you probably cleaned before unpacking your belongings?"

"Nat and I wiped everything down when I was moving in."

"Um-hmm, you don't have a security system."

"No I don't. Some one is supposed to come by next week," Lexi frowned. "Did you find something?"

"It looks like someone picked up your knickknacks and your books, looked at them before replacing them. I can see where the light layer of dust was disturbed. But there are no fingerprints."

"Gloves," said Natalia.

"Uh huh," Horatio nodded.

"Those two men. Could it been them?" Lexi asked.

"The two men were from the Jehovah Witnesses."

"Are you sure?"

"I am, because I was talking to them myself."

"Oh god, Nat. What am I going to do? What if this person comes back?"

"First thing I would do is get the locks changed," suggested Horatio.

"But I would have to wait until tomorrow to call and then there will probably be a couple of days before anyone can come."

"Horatio, you must have some contacts? Someone who won't charge Lexi an arm and a leg," Natalia spoke up.

"I do," Horatio nodded. "Lexi, do you want me to call Peggy Donovan?"

"Do you think that the locks could be changed tonight?"

"Peggy's company is a 24 hours operation."

"Then please make the call."

Horatio opened his cell phone and after scrolling thru his contact list, he dialed a number and spoke briefly with someone. Snapping the phone shut, he looked at Lexi. "Okay, a locksmith will stop by sometime this evening to change the locks, and they will also look around and advise you what kind of security system is best suited to your needs."

"Thank you Horatio. I'm sorry for being so much trouble," Lexi whispered.

"It is not a problem," Horatio smiled at his neighbor.

"Thank you Lieutenant," said Natalia.

"Will you ladies be okay now?"

"Yes, I'll stay with Bug until the locksmith gets here."

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Saturday evening Lexi looked up as Horatio stepped out onto his patio. "Good evening Horatio," Lexi whispered and smiled.

"Good evening Lexi," Horatio smiled at his petite neighbor.

"Do you want to join me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am," Lexi stood up and unlocked her side of the patio gate and Horatio stepped thru the open gate. "Do you want a glass of wine?"

Horatio noticed that Lexi was drinking a glass of lemonade. "I'll have what you are having."

Lexi stepped inside and returned a few moments later with a pitcher of lemonade and a glass for Horatio, which Lexi filled before setting the glass in front of Horatio, ice cubes clinking.

"Thank you," Horatio smiled before taking a long drink of ice cold lemonade.

"So, busy day?"

"It always is," Horatio chuckled, then gestured towards Lexi's living room. "Did Peg's security company get finished with installing the system?"

"They did," Lexi smiled. "Thanks again for your help."

"Glad that I could help," Horatio studied Lexi's face overtly.

"You have some questions? Go ahead and ask them, I don't mind."

"How much longer will you jaw have to be wired shut?"

"Two and half months at least," Lexi touched her jaw line. "My jaw was shattered, so they had to do reconstructive surgery."

"What did he hit you with?" Horatio frowned.

"I was slammed into the corner of a concrete wall. And then he used a steak knife to slice my face," Lexi replied, lost in memories.

"I'm sorry Lexi," Horatio reached across the table, gently touching her hand.

"I'm just sorry that his father's lawyers got him off, that he was never brought to justice," answered Lexi. "And I can't help wondering if he is abusing some other woman."

"You know that I am here to help you if you need it."

"Thank you Horatio," Lexi smiled.

"So what did you major in university?"

"I started in English, then switched to Library Sciences with a minor in biology," Lexi smiled as Horatio looked curious. "I'm a librarian now, but I resigned my job after I was injured."

"Ah, I see," Horatio murmured.

"I will be looking for a new job once I get the go ahead from my therapist."

"As a librarian?"

"I'm not sure yet," Lexi frowned. "I still have problems dealing with men that I don't know, and I'm not sure if I will ever be comfortable dealing with those situations again. So right now I am writing a book about my experiences."

"I'm sure that you will be okay."

"All I can do is take it a day at a time."

"Um hmm," Horatio nodded.

"And Nat has been a really big help," Lexi smiled.

"And what about your family?"

"My mom is still back in Denver, she lives with her sister. My dad has been gone for ten years now and my older sister six years ago. I call my mom once a week and find out what has been happening with her and my aunt."

"Why didn't you stay in the area and be closer to your family?"

"Too many memories and also Senator Poole made it impossible for me to stay. So as soon as I was able to travel, I contacted Nat and she helped to relocate to Miami."

"Miss Boa Vista is a good friend."

"Oh, Nat is the best," Lexi smiled. "And she doesn't treat me as a victim. She understands because of her own experiences."

"Yes I know."

"I'm glad that she talked me into moving here," Lexi sighed, looking at the sunset over the water. "Living here at the beach is very relaxing."

"That it is," agreed Horatio.

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Early one morning the following week, Horatio got a callout to a scene on the beach in front of his building. He frowned as he looked at the dead woman with short blonde hair lying face down in the sand. "Who called it in, Detective Berkeley?"

"That couple standing over there," Detective Jake Berkeley indicated an older couple standing off to one side. "They live down the street and they walk every morning on the beach before the crowd hits the beach."

"Did they see anybody else? Or any vehicles?"

"Didn't see a thing."

"Talk about an early start to our day," Alexx said as she walked across the sand to where they were standing.

"Morning Alexx," Horatio greeted the attractive black woman, who knelt down and started examining the body. And Ryan and Natalia who had been behind Alexx, started processing the scene.

"I can tell that this is a secondary crime scene, we have double lividity," reported Alexx, indicating the woman's back.

"Any I.D. in her pockets?" Horatio asked.

"I haven't found any yet."

"I'm going to canvass the neighbors before they all leave for work," Detective Berkeley stated before walking towards his car.

"It looks like her hair has been hacked off," Ryan remarked as he photographed the scene.

"I'm gonna turn you over now sweetie," Alexx crooned to the body. "Horatio, she's just a kid."

They all stared at the mutilated face and the vicious stab wounds in the chest area.

"My god," Natalia breathed. "He's here."


	2. Revisiting Bad Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami in any shape or form – so no sue me – all you will get is my crappy car. I only own Lexi Morgan, and all my other OC's.**

**Chapter 2 – Revisiting Bad Memories**

"Who's here?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Miss Boa Vista, what is it?" Horatio frowned as Natalia stood up and backed away from the body, hugging herself.

"I...uh, I can't work this case Horatio," Natalia stuttered.

"Mr. Wolfe, please call Calleigh," Horatio requested before escorting Natalia off to the side. "Now, please explain why you can't work this case?" Horatio looked at Natalia sideways with his head down.

"I'm sorry Horatio. But that could be Lexi lying there. That could be her crime scene," Natalia whispered, tears trickling down her face.

"Um," Horatio frowned. "Um okay, you can go back to the lab and continue working on other cases. Calleigh should be here shortly."

"I'm really sorry Horatio," Natalia wiped her eyes before walking towards the Hummer.

"Alexx, what do you have for us?" Horatio rejoined Alexx and Ryan.

"Poor baby was beaten. She has numerous fractures of her facial bones, as well as broken ribs. And that was before her face was slashed, and her stab wounds."

"Any defensive wounds or trace evidence?"

"Some defensive cuts on her arms and hands, but no trace under her nails."

"It looks like someone already scraped her nails," Ryan reported after taking a closer look at the victim's hands.

"This is not his first victim," Horatio frowned before reaching for his ringing cell phone. "Caine."

_"Horatio,"_ a scared voice said.

"What's wrong Lexi?"

_"He's here Horatio. Oh god Benny's here,"_ Lexi moaned.

"Where are you?" Horatio started running towards his Hummer.

_"Home,"_ Lexi answered. _"He's ringing my doorbell right now."_

Horatio switched directions and ran inside the front entrance of the building. "Stay on the line, I'm almost there." Reaching Lexi's door, Horatio saw Detective Berkeley turning away from the door.

"What are you doing here?" Jake frowned.

"Lexi, it's okay. I'm right outside your door."

_"Make him go away," _Lexi cried.

"He's leaving now," Horatio motioned for the other detective to leave the immediate area. Jake walked down the hall away from the door. "You can open the door now Lexi."

_"Is he gone?"_

"Yes."

Horatio waited and after a few moments, he heard the door locks clicking open and the door was partially opened. Horatio eased the door open the whole way and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Looking around, he saw Lexi sitting on the couch, knees drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees, rocking slightly.

"Lexi," Horatio knelt in front of the couch.

"How did he find me?" Lexi lifted her tear stained face up from her knees, looking at Horatio.

"Believe me Lexi. It wasn't your attacker."

"It was Benny," Lexi protested. "And he was pretending to be a police detective."

"Lexi, that was Detective Jake Berkeley knocking on your door."

"What?"

"Detective Berkeley is a homicide detective with Miami-Dade police."

"Are you sure that it wasn't Benny?"

"I am," Horatio nodded.

"But he looks just like Benny," Lexi frowned. "But why was he knocking on my door in the first place?"

"Detective Berkeley is questioning everyone on the street."

"I don't understand."

"Detective Berkeley is trying to find out if anyone hear or saw anything suspicious during the night. There was a murder victim whose body was dumped on the beach."

"Last night?"

Horatio nodded and slowly eased himself onto the couch beside Lexi.

"I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary."

"Would you be willing to come to the police station and talk to us about your attack?"

"Why?"

"Because the victim has similar wounds to yours," Horatio admitted.

"Dear lord," Lexi moaned, gazing at Horatio. She looked so lost and alone that Horatio cautiously gathered the petite woman into his arms for a comforting hug.

After snuggling into his hug for several moments, Lexi stirred and Horatio quickly released her. "I'll come with you," Lexi looked at Horatio. "But…"

"What is it?"

"Can you stay with me the whole time?"

"I will."

"Okay," Lexi nodded. "Just give me some time to wash my face and brush my hair."

"Not a problem," Horatio watched as the tiny woman hurried into the bathroom first, then into her bedroom. She exited her bedroom dressed in a pale yellow cotton sundress, carrying a wide brimmed sun hat and wearing big sunglasses.

"Alright, here we go," Horatio said as they walked out to the big Hummer, her face shaded from the sun by the wide brimmed hat.

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

At the lab, Horatio escorted Lexi to the reception desk where she was issued a visitor's pass. Then he walked with her to one of the conference rooms with the usual honeycomb shades over the windows and the glass wall looking out into the hallway. Horatio saw Calleigh out in the hallway; he told Lexi that he would be back in a few moments.

"Hey Horatio. What's going on? Why did you leave the scene?"

"Calleigh, I need you to take the lead in this investigation."

"Horatio?"

"And Natalia is not to work on this case either."

"You need to explain what is going on," Calleigh frowned.

"We both have a personal connection to this case."

"How so? And who is the woman in the conference room?"

"That is my neighbor Lexi Morgan, and she is also Natalia's best friend."

"And what is Ms. Morgan's connection?"

"I can tell you that," Detective Berkeley swaggered up to the two CSIs in the hallway. "Your Lexi Morgan was attacked three months ago in Denver."

Horatio frowned and looked at Lexi, who was sitting in the conference room, staring at Jake with fear in her eyes. He could see that Lexi was building herself up to a major panic attack.

"Calleigh, get Jake out of Lexi's sight and then go get Alexx," Horatio ordered before joining Lexi in the room. "Lexi, calm down. You are safe," Horatio said, kneeling in front of Lexi.

"You promised that he couldn't find me," Lexi panted, hyperventilating.

"Take slow, deep breaths, Lexi."

"I…I can't…can't breathe," Lexi stuttered, panicking, looking at Horatio, her eyes rolled up as she collapsed into Horatio's arms.

"What happened here, Horatio?" Alexx rushed into the room, kneeling next to Lexi, who was cradled in Horatio's arms and gently started examining her. "Sweetie, what made you faint?"

"She got upset when she saw Jake Berkeley," Calleigh explained as she stood looking down at the other three.

"Apparently Detective Berkeley bears a very strong resemblance to her attacker," Horatio said. "Lexi was having a panic attack before she passed out."

"Horatio, Lexi's jaw is wired shut?" Alexx looked at Horatio with a questioning look.

"Yes it is," Horatio nodded.

"Injuries from an attack?"

"Yes."

Alexx reached into her kit, grabbing an ammonium capsule and snapping it open under Lexi's nose and Lexi's head started moving from side to side; trying to avoid the smell.

"Uh, that smells," Lexi moaned.

"Come on Lexi. It's time to wake up. I want to see those pretty hazel eyes," Horatio gently tapped her cheek.

"Umm, make him go away," Lexi whimpered. "Please don't let him hurt me."

"It's okay. You're safe now," Horatio said in a low, soothing voice. "Open your eyes."

Lexi's eyes fluttered open and she gazed at Horatio's concerned face. "Is he gone? Is Benny gone?"

"Benny? Who's Benny?" questioned Calleigh. Lexi looked up at Calleigh standing behind Alexx and Horatio and froze.

Horatio frowned, then gently touched Lexi's chin, drawing her attention back to him. "Hey, it's okay now. Now are you ready to get up off the floor?"

"Uh huh," Lexi nodded.

"Okay, here we go," Horatio eased Lexi up off the floor and back into her chair.

"Are you feeling dizzy? Light-headed?" Alexx questioned, watching Lexi carefully.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Lexi whispered, frowning at Alexx.

"Lexi, this is Dr. Alexx Woods our M.E. Alexx, this is Lexi Morgan," Horatio introduced the two women.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Morgan," Alexx smiled. "Sorry that is was in this manner. Horatio call me if you require my services again."

"Thank you Alexx," Horatio watched as Alexx left the room before turning back towards Lexi. "Lexi, this is Officer Calleigh Duquesne, she has some questions to ask you about your attack."

"Why can't you do it?" Lexi asked.

"Officer Duquesne will be in charge of this investigation. Natalia and I can't be involved," Horatio explained.

"Can you stay with me?" pleaded Lexi.

Calleigh and Horatio looked at each other and Calleigh frowned slightly.

"It will be okay, I will be right outside in the hallway and you will be able to see me," Horatio said gently. "You will be safe with Calleigh."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay," Lexi carefully watched as Horatio left the conference room, closing the door behind him.

"Ms. Morgan?" Calleigh spoke, drawing Lexi's attention.

"Lexi is fine."

Okay Lexi. Can you tell me how you know Lt. Caine?"

"He is my neighbor; I own the condo next to his."

"I was also told that you know Ms. Boa Vista as well."

"Yes, Nat and I have been best friends since university," Lexi replied.

"Can you tell me about your attack? Where did it happen?"

"Denver, Colorado," Lexi whispered, looking down at the shiny table top.

"How long ago did this happen?"

"Three and half months ago."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Umm, I met this guy and we started dating, umm, we dated for several months," Lexi replied, frowning, lost in memories.

"You were dating?" Calleigh gently prompted.

"Benny started getting controlling, umm more possessive and hurting me physically."

"Hurting you how?"

"Hitting me where the bruises wouldn't be visible. I decided to break up with him and he went crazy, hitting me, smashing my face into the wall, hacking my hair off and then finally slicing my face open," Lexi whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Calleigh slid a box of tissues within Lexi's reach.

"Lexi, did he sexually assault you?"

"No, he was interrupted by my neighbors who heard me screaming and they called 911."

"Who was your attacker? Do you know?"

"Benny Poole."

"Senator Poole's son?" Calleigh asked, shocked.

"Yes," Lexi nodded.

"Was he charged at all?"

"Yes, but got acquitted, thanks to his father's lawyers."

"What was the detective's name back in Denver?"

"Detective Shannon, Trudi Shannon."

"Thank you Lexi. I'm sorry to have to make you relive those terrible memories."

"Are we finished?"

"Almost," Calleigh looked at Lexi kindly. "There was a young woman's body found on the beach this morning, and we just need to know if you heard anything out of the ordinary last night or early this morning?"

"Hmm," Lexi mused before shaking her head. "I didn't hear anything, but then I sleep with my windows locked and I had the air conditioning on."

"Well, that's it then," Calleigh smiled her trademark 1000-watt smile. "Sit tight and I'll get someone to drive you home."

"Okay," Lexi whispered.

Outside in the hallway, Calleigh stopped next to Horatio who asked. "Did Lexi tell you anything useful?"

"The details of her attack are eerily similar to our victim from this morning," Calleigh spoke quietly. "I got the name of the detective that handled her case in Denver and I'm going to contact them and compare our files with theirs."

"It may also be a good idea to check on the whereabouts of Senator Poole's son Benny, to see if he is really in this area."

"You've read my mind," Calleigh smiled. "And I also want to get a picture of this guy as well."

"Keep me posted?"

"I always do handsome. I'll get one of the uniforms to drive Lexi home."

"No, I will take her myself, just as I promised."

"Horatio," Calleigh frowned.

"It will be okay."

"I was just thinking of Rick Stetler."

"Not to worry."

"Okay, I'm going to go find out what Alexx has for me."

"Okay," Horatio walked back inside the conference room, where Lexi has already put her sun hat and dark sunglasses back on, shoring up her defenses against the world. "How are you doing Lexi?"

"I just want to go home now. Can I go now?"

"Of course, I'll take you home now and make sure that you will be okay before I leave."

Outside, Horatio lifted Lexi up into the high Hummer, and gently helped her with the seatbelt when he realized that her hands were shaking too hard to manage the buckle.

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

At her condo, Lexi huddled on her couch, lost in memories. Horatio sat on the other end of the couch, watching her carefully. Looking at the time, Horatio realized that it was after lunch and knew that Lexi had probably not eaten anything yet that day.

"You must be hungry, Lexi," Horatio spoke quietly.

"I'm not hungry Horatio. And you don't need to stay here with me."

"I know that I don't have to, but I want to," Horatio replied, getting up from the couch and going to the kitchen. Looking thru Lexi's cupboards to see what kind of soup was available. He decided to open a couple cans of tomato soup and while it was heating on the stove. Horatio grated some cheese that he found in the fridge. He poured the hot soup into two bowls and sprinkled some of the grated cheese on top of the soup. He then quickly set the table and filled a couple of water glasses with ice cold water. Then Horatio urged a reluctant Lexi to the table where they sat down.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble Horatio."

"I wanted to make sure that you got some lunch before I head back to work."

Lexi sighed, as she picked up her spoon and slowly began eating. After several spoonfuls of soup, Lexi looked at Horatio. "Did you grate some cheese into the soup?"

"I did," Horatio looked concerned. "Don't you like it that way?"

"I love it this way. How did you know?"

"My mother always used to make that way, and she always made it for my brother and me whenever we were cold, tired or sick."

"This is my favourite comfort food."

"I'm glad," Horatio ate some more soup before asking. "Are you looking forward to getting the wires off your jaw?"

"Oh god, am I ever," Lexi looked at Horatio. "I am getting so tired of eating soup, pureed food or protein drinks."

"What are you looking forward to eating when you will be able to eat regular food?"

"Oh, there is so much that I want to taste," Lexi smiled.

"Such as?"

Oh let's see. Pasta, pizza, chicken or a good piece of steak."

"How about we celebrate with me taking you out to one of my favourite restaurants in two and half months?"

"It's a deal," Lexi smiled, as she finished the last of her soup.

"Would you like some more soup?"

"I can't believe that I actually ate that whole bowl of soup. I usually don't have much of an appetite. It must be your company."

"Thank you and I must confess that I usually forget about eating lunch."

"Do you know that you are very comforting to be around, I find myself able to relax in your presence."

"I'm glad," Horatio smiled shyly. "And I also enjoy being in your company as well."

"I was beginning to think that I would never be comfortable around men ever again. I mean even before my attack, I could never truly relax when I was with Benny."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Benny always insisted on us going to these high society functions, fancy restaurants or impressing the right kind of people. I always felt like I was on display all the time. We could never spend time at home relaxing by the fire, listening to music or watching a movie."

"What about your friends?"

"He felt that my friends were not classy enough to associate with."

"What about now?"

"I've lost contact with most of them."

"Why is that?"

"They did visit me for awhile after the attack, but they didn't know how to act around me. They couldn't move past the fact that I had been a 'victim', they either were uncomfortable or smothered me with 'pity'. I kept saying, yes I was attacked, but I survived and I'm trying to move on. That's why I like being around you and Nat, you express your sympathy, but then move on."

Horatio nodded in understanding.

"Also both you and Nat help me back up when I fall."

"That's what friends do," Horatio said quietly, then looked at the time.

"I'm sorry to be keeping you from your work."

"It's no problem, but I do admit that I am due back at the lab," Horatio quickly rinsed out the dishes before putting them into the dishwasher.

"One moment Horatio," Lexi went into her office/spare bedroom and came back out to where Horatio was standing by the front door. "I want you to have this, in case of emergencies." Lexi pressed a spare key in Horatio's hand.

"Are you sure about this Lexi?" Horatio frowned slightly, looking at the key.

"Yes, I'm positive," Lexi insisted. "In fact why don't you come over after you get off work and we will relax together?"

"I don't know," Horatio demurred. "It may be too late."

"I'm a night owl and I watch a lot of late night movies or write. It would be a nice change in our routine."

"We'll see, I can't promise that I will be able to."

"Thank you Horatio," Lexi reached her arms up and gently pulled Horatio's head down until it was within her reach and gently kissed him on the mouth. Horatio was surprised at first, then gently gathered the petite woman in his arms for a hug, and felt a stirring in his nether regions. He mentally commanded. "Down boy, this is not the time or the place."


	3. Getting to Know Each Other

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami in any shape or form – so no sue me – all you will get is my crappy car. I only own Lexi Morgan, and all my other OC's.**

**Chapter 3 – Getting to Know Each Other**

Two evening later Horatio left the lab and went directly to Lexi's condo, ringing her doorbell. Lexi opened the door after checking his identity thru the peephole; Horatio stepped inside closing the door behind him, and urgently gathered Lexi in his arms and rained butterfly kisses all over her face, before settling on her lips.

After settling on her couch, tingling from his tender kisses, Lexi looked at Horatio. "Did you have a bad day?"

"I did," Horatio looked down and sideways at Lexi.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I happened to see the pictures of your crime scene and realized how lucky you were not to have been killed."

"Oh," Lexi breathed. "Believe me; I thank God everyday for enabling me to survive."

"I'm so sorry that you had to go thru that experience."

"You can't dwell on it Horatio. Otherwise it will eat away at your soul," Lexi rubbed his back and shoulders. "Oh my, your muscles are literally bunched up in knots."

"I'll be okay."

"Nonsense, you need to get your muscles loosened up or you won't be able to sleep well tonight. So do me a favour, and take off your jacket and shirt for me," Lexi got up from the couch and went into her bedroom and came back with a bottle of unscented body lotion, and found that he still had his dress shirt on.

"It won't work with your shirt on," Lexi teased as she started to unbutton his shirt, easing it off his shoulders. Once the shirt was removed, Lexi urged Horatio to lay face down on the couch, then she straddled his hips, putting her weight on her knees. Lexi looked at Horatio's lightly freckled back noticing some faint scars as she squeezed some lotion in her hands, warming it before carefully starting to massage the knotted muscles.

As she carefully kneaded the bunched up muscles, Horatio groaned with pleasure. "You have strong hands," Horatio murmured. "And you do it so well."

"I used to massage my dad's back for him when he was sick in the hospital. He used to love it when I did it, he used to get so tired of lying in the hospital bed so much," Lexi replied as she continued massaging the tall man's back. Eventually Horatio relaxed enough that he fell asleep. Lexi carefully eased herself off the couch and gently covered him with a soft cotton throw. Lexi washed her hands before picking up her journal to continue writing, sitting in the big, easy chair, listening to some soft jazz music.

After an hour Lexi was looking thru her photo album and she didn't notice that Horatio had woken up until he spoke. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." Horatio pushed himself up off the couch until he was sitting up.

"I didn't mind and I think that you needed the rest," Lexi smiled.

"What are you looking at?" Horatio asked, as he pulled his shirt on and buttoned it.

"Just some pictures of my family and friends. Would you like to look at them with me?"

"Of course," Horatio smiled, Lexi got up from the chair and sat beside him on the couch. Together they looked at the photo album and Lexi answered his questions about the different photos. Talking about her memories and stories behind each picture. Finally Horatio indicated a picture of Lexi with a group of seven women, all dressed in exotic costumes that could have come straight from an 'Arabian Nights' story. "So what's the story behind this picture? Costume party?"

"No," Lexi giggled. "That is a picture of me with my dance troupe. I used to be involved with a great bunch of women and we learned and performed belly dancing routines."

"Who did you perform for?"

"Mostly at senior citizen's homes and sometimes public performances for charity."

"Do you still dance?"

"I just dance for myself now, just for exercise and to remember my favourite routines."

"Hmm," Horatio looked at the photo again.

Lexi jumped as her phone rang unexpectly and then answered it when the caller ID indicated that it was her mother. "Hi mama, you're calling me early this week. Is everything okay with you and Aunt Rita?" Lexi frowned as she listened. "Oh god mama, what happened?"

Horatio looked at Lexi and frowned with concern.

"How old was he?" Lexi shook her head with sadness. "That poor family. Will you let me know how the family is doing? Uh huh, are they still at the same address? Well, give them my love and tell them that I'm sorry for not being able to attend the funeral services and I'll talk to later this week. Okay bye mama, and give my love to Aunt Rita," Lexi replaced the phone back in its cradle and allowed the sob that she was holding back to escape.

"Lexi, what's wrong?"

"Will you hold me?"

"Come here," Horatio gathered Lexi into his arms, while she quietly cried, wetting his shirt in the process.

"That was my mama on the phone; she called to tell me about a terrible accident that happened today in her neighborhood. Her neighbor's 14 year old son was killed in an accident with a 4-wheeler (ATV) and his older brother was the one to find him."

"I'm so sorry."

"Apparently he laid in the cold snow for about thirty minutes, pinned under the machine."

"Oh no."

"And JJ never wore a helmet and he really wasn't strong enough to handle that machine due to his health issues."

"Then why was he allowed to ride the ATV?"

"Because he always did whatever he wanted to do and his mother in her own way encouraged him, I think because of his health."

"What do you mean because of his health?"

"JJ suffered from weak muscles due to a disease which old timers commonly referred to as 'Drop Foot Syndrome', he wore braces on his ankles to help him walk. Without them, his foot would flop whenever he picked his feet up. Plus it was also starting to affect his hands; he wasn't able to grip things very well."

Horatio shook his head as Lexi continued. "JJ would not have been able to do a physically demanding job like his father or his older brother. He would have had to have an office job," Lexi shook her head in regret. "The thing is that his death might have been prevented if JJ wouldn't have been so reckless whenever he drove the ATV and also if he had wore a helmet. And now the rest of the family will have to keep a close eye on his mom."

"Why?"

"Because she suffered post-partum depression after the birth of her first son and was never really treated. Then when her mother was dying of cancer, she tried to commit suicide twice and both times the oldest boy found her in time."

"The family will have some hard times ahead of them."

"Oh yeah, that will be an extremely difficult funeral to attend."

"Are you planning to go back for the funeral?"

"No," Lexi shook her head. "I would like to be there for the family. Our families grew up together."

"But?"

"But I don't wanted to go back because of Senator Poole's influence, and I don't want him to find out where I live now, not while his son is still free."

"Okay, I can understand that," Horatio nodded.

Lexi's phone rang again, she answered it while remarking. "I'm popular this evening. Hello."

_"I know where you live and you're mine."_

The receiver slipped from her hand like it was red-hot and Horatio quickly snatched it up saying. "Hello, hello. Who is this?" But he only heard the buzz of a disconnected line.

Lexi hugged herself, whimpering. "He found me. Benny found me. How did he find me?"

Horatio pulled Lexi back into his arms. "Shhh, I promise that he will not hurt you."

"Don't make promises that you can't keep," Lexi replied.

"Believe me; I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, now will you allow me to check your phone records to see if that call can be traced?"

"Of course you can. You can do whatever you need to do."

"And can you tell me who your caller was? And what was said?"

"It was Benny's voice, or at least it sounded like him," and Lexi repeated the words while Horatio wrote them down in his notebook.

"Did you hear any background noises? Traffic? Music or anything?"

"No, but then I only heard his voice," Lexi whispered. "What am I going to do Horatio? I don't want to move from here. I love being here in Miami, being here in the same city as Nat and you."

"Let me worry about Benny," Horatio gazed into the tiny woman's eyes. "Can you do that for me? You just need to worry about yourself."

"Okay I will," Lexi smiled shakily at Horatio, losing herself in his blue eyes.

"It is getting late and you need your rest," said Horatio.

"Horatio."

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Will you stay with me until I go to sleep?"

"Of course, you go to bed and I'll be right here on the couch."

"Can you lie next to me? My bed is a queen size, there is plenty of room for both of us," Lexi begged.

Horatio paused, then nodded in agreement. "Why don't you get ready for bed while I turn off the lights and check the security system."

"Thank you."

Lexi quickly got ready for bed by brushing her teeth, washing her face and changing into her favourite sleepshirt, which had a picture of a cow wearing a nightcap. Horatio chuckled when he saw the picture as he entered the bedroom.

"So you like my cow," Lexi chuckled. "Mama gave it to me when I left Denver, to remember my roots." Lexi pulled the bedclothes back and slid into bed, pulling the covers up over her.

"Your roots?" Horatio unclipped his badge, cell phone and gun, placing them on the dresser and then removed his belt, leaving his shirt and slacks on.

"Yeah, I grew up on a dairy farm and I always helped my dad with the daily chores," Lexi watched as Horatio stretched out his long frame on top of the bedclothes next to Lexi.

"It sounds like you had a happy childhood," Horatio remarked as he turned off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

"I did. What about you? Was your childhood good?"

"Um, it was good for the most part."

"Are your parents still back in New York?"

"No, my parents died just after I graduated from the police academy."

"I'm sorry. An accident?"

"Something like that."

"Any siblings?"

"I had one brother."

"Had?"

"He died a year and half ago in Brazil."

"Well, you can share my family with me," Lexi yawned. "My mama would love to meet you."

"Uh huh." After a few moments, Horatio realized that Lexi had finally drifted off to sleep. He decided to wait a little while longer to ensure that Lexi would continue sleeping, and with that thought Horatio also drifted off to sleep.

Horatio woke up suddenly and he realized that Lexi was whimpering and thrashing around in her sleep. Horatio reached over and turned on the lamp before gently touching Lexi's shoulder to wake her. "Lexi, it's okay. You're safe in your own bed."

Lexi bolted upright, shaking and trembling with fear, looking at Horatio blankly for a few moments before blinking and becoming aware of her surroundings.

"Lexi, it's okay, you're safe," Horatio repeated, careful not to touch her this time.

"Oh god," Lexi's face crumbled and tears rolled down her cheeks as she flung herself in Horatio's comforting and strong arms. He carefully gathered her in his embrace, rubbing her back.

"It was happening all over again. Benny was hurting me and I couldn't stop him. I couldn't wake up from the nightmare," Lexi sobbed, her face buried against his chest. Horatio held her gently rocking back and forth, comforting the distraught woman. Gradually the tears tapered off and Horatio realized that Lexi had cried herself to sleep; he carefully eased her back against her pillow and laid back himself, still cradling the tine woman in his arms.

Lexi woke up several more times during the night and each time Horatio eased her fears and held her until she went back to sleep.

Horatio woke up at his usual time of 5:30 am and found Lexi sleeping half sprawled on his chest. He forced himself to relax when he remembered that he didn't have to go into work, it being his day off.


	4. New Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami in any shape or form – so no sue me – all you will get is my crappy car. I only own Lexi Morgan, and all my other OC's.**

**a/n: Just wanted to acknowledge everyone who has reviewed so far – I'm so glad that you all are enjoying Pixie's story.**

**Chapter 4 – New Memories**

Lexi started waking up when she realized that she was using Horatio as a pillow, blushing; she started to detangle herself from him.

"And where do you think you are going?" Horatio chuckled, as he gently gathered her back in his arms.

"Oh god Horatio, I'm so sorry," Lexi said, sneaking a look at the clock radio which showed the time as being 7:00 am. "Oh dear, you're late for work because of me."

"Shhh," Horatio gently pressed one of his long fingers against Lexi's lips to stop her babbling. "I am not late for work because it is my day off."

"Oh," Lexi blinked. "But you must be so tired because of me. You probably regret staying here with me."

"There is no place that I would rather be except be here with you," Horatio reassured her.

"Okay. So now where do we go from here?"

"We," Horatio said gently kissing Lexi. "We can spend the day together."

"Yeah?" Lexi smiled. "Can we go for an early morning walk on the beach? Then go from there."

"I would like that very much, why don't you get ready, while I go change."

"Sounds like a plan," Lexi scrambled up from the bed as Horatio gathered up his belongings and went back to his condo.

When they met on the beach, Lexi had changed into a plain black, one piece swimsuit and her sunhat and was pushing her sunglasses back up from where they had slid down her nose. Horatio was wearing Bermuda shorts with flip flops, along with an unbuttoned, white short sleeved shirt and his trademark sunglasses. Lexi silently admired Horatio's looks and noticed again the light sprinkle of freckles on his chest.

"Hmm, more angel kisses."

"Pardon?"

"Your freckles," Lexi chuckled. "My Nannie used to call freckles angel kisses."  
"Heh," Horatio ducked his head shyly. "I must remember to tell Madison about angel kisses. She hates her freckles."

"Who's Madison?"

"Madison is my niece," Horatio began explaining who Madison as they walked down the beach.

When they finally returned to their condos, there were laughing at their appearance. There were both wet and sandy from running and chasing each other in and out of the water, as well as tackling each other in the white sand. "That was fun," Lexi laughed. "But now I definitely need to take a shower and wash the sand out of my hair and off of me."

"How about I get cleaned up as well and we eat some breakfast. Then I'll show you some of my favourite places in Miami."

"I'd like that."

"Okay, meet me on the back patio after your shower."

Horatio took a quick shower and changed into clean clothes before quickly preparing some oatmeal, toast and fresh squeezed orange juice.

"Hey there good looking."

Horatio looked up and saw Lexi standing there in a lemon-yellow sundress, low heeled sandals and carrying her sunhat and sunglasses. Lexi flushed from his admiring gaze.

"Can I do anything to help?"

"No, everything is already prepared," Horatio held her chair for Lexi to sit. "I hope that you can eat oatmeal."

"I can if I add extra milk to make it more soupy," Lexi smiled at the red-headed man seated beside her; noting how the sun made his hair glow and admiring his appearance in navy chino slacks and a pale blue short sleeved shirt. "You must have to use really strong sunscreen with your complexion?"

"I do, otherwise I would burn to a crisp," Horatio nodded. "Do you have to be careful of the sun due to the scars?"

"Uh huh, but at least they don't hurt anymore."

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

After a long day of sight seeing, Horatio asked. "Would you like to go dancing after we have some dinner?"

"Could we go to a club that plays salsa music? I would love to learn how to dance samba style."

"Of course, whatever you desire," Horatio chuckled. "We can go home to eat and leave your purchases at your place and then head out."

At Lexi's condo, they heated up some soup and Lexi decided to change into a fuchsia colored sundress with a short, flirty shirt and strapped on a pair of high heeled sandals.

"So detective, do I look suitable to samba?" Lexi purred as she struck a provocative pose against the door frame.

Horatio was momentarily tongue-tied and his groin stirred as he gazed at the attractive woman. "You look beautiful as always. I think that I am going to have my hands full tonight."

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

At the club Horatio managed to find a small table near the dance floor. "What would you like to drink?"

"I want to try one of those Mojitos that I've been hearing about ever since I came to Miami."

"Wait here and I'll get it from the bar."

Lexi watched as the tall man maneuvered his way thru the crowd towards the bar before turning back to watch the couples dancing on the dance floor. One song finished as another one started, and a couple headed off the dance floor passing near Lexi.

"Lexi, I never expected to see you here," a shocked Natalia blurted.

"Nat?" Lexi looked up at her friend. "Hey, fancy meeting you here."

"Lexi, this is Eric Delko, who works at CSI with me. Eric, this is Lexi Morgan."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Eric said, shaking Lexi's hand and then looked surprised to see Horatio approaching the table carrying a couple of mixed drinks.

"Eric, Miss Boa Vista," Horatio greeted the shocked couple as he placed their drinks on the table.

"H, I never expected to bump into you here."

"Heh," Horatio chuckled. "Lexi wanted to experience some of Miami's night life."

"Lexi," Natalia was doing her best goldfish imitation.

"Close your mouth Nat, or you're gonna catch flies," Lexi laughed before taking a healthy sip of her drink. "Whoa mama!" Her eyes widened as she looked at her glass warily.

"I can get you something else if you don't like it," Horatio looked concerned.

"No, no, this will be okay. I just have to treat it with respect."

Eric laughed, asking. "First Mojito?"

"Oh yeah," Lexi grinned.

"This from the girl that used to drink me under the table at university," teased Natalia.

"Shhh, those days are long gone," Lexi groaned. "Thank God."

"It was only six years ago Bug," Natalia grinned.

"Would you and Lexi like to join us, H?" Eric invited.

Horatio and Lexi looked at each other and Lexi nodded. "Sounds like fun."

The two couples found a table and sat down, talking and enjoying their drinks. After a bit Lexi leaned over and said. "Horatio, I seem to recall something about you teaching me how to samba."

Horatio stood up and held out his hand towards Lexi, who tossed back the last of her drink before placing her tiny hand in his large hand, and the couple headed towards the dance floor.

Eric goggled at the departing couple. "Was that really Horatio? I think that your friend Lexi has bewitched Horatio."

"Come on, I've got to see this."

"Oh yeah, and I'm going to get pictures as proof. Calleigh and Ryan are not gonna believe this without evidence," Eric grinned, looking devilish.

On the dance floor Horatio showed Lexi a few simple steps which she picked up easily and soon they were sambaing around the dance floor. Eric and Natalia watched in shock as their Lieutenant loosened up and proved to be an excellent dancer. Eric finally remembered to snap a few pictures of the couple, before he swung Natalia out onto the dance floor.

Back at their table Eric looked at his boss. "H, you are always continuingly surprising me. I didn't know that you could samba like that."

"What can I say," Horatio shrugged with a shy smile. "I have to keep you on your toes somehow."

And at the other end of the table, Natalia questioned her friend. "So are you and H a couple or what?"

"I'm not sure Nat. I really like being with Horatio. I feel really comfortable with him."

"I just don't want either one of you getting hurt."

"We'll be okay," Lexi smiled. "Are you okay with the idea of Horatio and I being in a possible relationship?"

"It's just feels a little weird, you being my best friend and Horatio being my boss," Natalia chuckled, then looked up when Eric invited her to join him on the dance floor.

Horatio leaned over and asked. "Are you okay? We don't have to stay."

"I'm fine; Nat is just being a concerned friend. How about you? I mean seeing how Eric and Nat both work under your supervision?"

"I'm okay," Horatio smiled. "Now, are you ready for another dance lesson?"

"Oh, I'm ready if you're ready," Lexi purred.

On the dance floor Horatio showed Lexi some more complicated samba moves. And soon the tall red head and the petite woman were drawing a crowd of admirers which included Eric and Natalia.

"Lexi, are you sure that you are just learning," Eric chuckled as Horatio headed towards the bar for another round of drinks for the group.

"I swear that this is my first time," Lexi laughed with twinkling eyes.

"You always did make the rest of us girls look like we had two left feet when it comes to dancing Bug," Nat retorted.

"Okay, you two explain something to me. How did you wind up with a nickname like 'Bug'?" Eric asked.

"Nat started it when we were room mates. She kept saying that I was 'Cute as a Bug'."

"You know because of her height and before long it got shortened to bug," Nat smirked.

"And that's why she calls me Bug," Lexi finished as Horatio returned to the table with their drinks.

"What was Natalia's nickname?" Eric asked.

"Well, I call her Nat now, but in school…," Lexi sputtered as Nat clapped her hand over her friend's mouth.

"What was it?" Eric grinned, as Horatio chuckled.

Lexi pried Nat's hand away from her mouth and blurted. "Motormouth."

Nat covered her burning cheeks with her hands and groaned. "Kill me now."

"Why?" Eric smiled.

"Come on; don't tell me that you haven't noticed how Nat talks about nothing whenever she gets nervous. Our first week as room mates, she wouldn't stop talking," Lexi explained.

"And the rest of the lab better not hear about this," Nat looked at Eric, giving him the evil eye.

"Hey! Why are you looking at me? What about H?"

"Horatio, I can trust. It's you I need to worry about."

Lexi giggled and leaned over towards Horatio. "Do they bicker like this all the time?"

"Believe it or not, they actually are quite professional on the job."

"Come on Bug, I'll teach you some moves so you can dazzle H," Eric gestured towards the dance floor.

"I don't know," Lexi drawled. "Horatio, will I be safe with this character?"

"Oh, I can guarantee that you will be in safe hands, or he will be dumpster diving for the next month."

Nat snickered at Eric's shocked look before he escorted Lexi towards the dance floor. "I'm happy to see that Lexi is enjoying herself tonight." Nat remarked as they watched them on the dance floor.

"I'm happy about that as well."

"I haven't see Lexi enjoying herself for awhile."

"Well that is understandable considering her attack."

"She hasn't been herself since she first started dating Benny. She was just a shell of her former self; I found out later that Benny had been abusing Lexi. I am kicking myself about that now, I should have recognized the signs," Nat confessed. "I mean considering that I went thru the same thing with Nick."

"Did you let anyone know about the abuse while it was happening?"

"Uh, no," Nat admitted. "Not until he put me in the hospital with a broken arm and cracked ribs."

"So no need to feel guilty about the past. You are here for your friend now."

"Thanks Horatio," Nat smiled at her boss. "You always seem to know the right thing to say."

"Not a problem," Horatio looked out at the dance floor. "Well it looks like Eric is continuing Lexi's dance lesson. So would you like to dance with me?"

"Sure," Nat looked flustered at first and then tried to relax as she joined Horatio on the dance floor.

Finally after midnight, the two couples decided to call it a night. "Are you okay to drive Eric?" Horatio asked as he escorted a slightly tipsy Lexi to his car.

"We came by cab," Eric replied as he supported Natalia, who wanted to continue dancing.

"I could drive both of you."

"Nah, it's out of your way H. See you Monday morning," Eric said as he hailed a cab.

As Horatio approached their building, he frowned as he saw a couple of police cars sitting in front with flashing lights.


	5. Any Excuse to Shop

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami in any shape or form – so no sue me – all you will get is my crappy car. I only own Lexi Morgan, and all my other OC's.**

**a/n: I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review, they really warm the cockles of my heart and also to everyone who has included Pixie on their story alerts – if I haven't acknowledged my appreciation personally, it is only because the PM feature is disabled, many thanks. Oh – warning – strong language ahead, and like my friend BEG75 says – they're cops and cops swear….**

**Chapter 5 – Any Excuse to Shop**

Horatio looked over at Lexi and saw that she had dozed off, parking his car. An officer approached Horatio's car. "Oh Lt. Caine, I didn't realize that it was you."

"What's going on here?" Horatio asked quietly.

"Apparently one of the condos was broken into; we were dispatched when the security system alarm was triggered."

"Which unit?"

The name on the directory says Morgan; we are trying to track down the owner now."

"Okay," Horatio nodded. "Who is the first officer on scene?"

"Oh, Sgt. Tripp is."

"Where is he?"

"Checking the premises now."

"Okay, please contact him and have him meet me at Unit # B, and tell him that the owner will be with me," Horatio ordered.

"Yes sir."

Horatio woke Lexi up and escorted her to his condo where he explained what had happened.

"Horatio, was it Benny?"

"I don't know, but we will check into it," Horatio looked up when Sgt. Frank Tripp knocked on the door.

"Horatio," Sgt. Tripp drawled with his Texas accent. "Davis said that you wanted to see me."

"Yes Frank. This is Lexi Morgan, the owner of the condo next door. Lexi, this is Sgt. Frank Tripp. He has some questions to ask you."

"Ma'am," Frank nodded as he sat down, realizing that his bulk was overwhelming to the petite woman sitting on Horatio's couch.

"Sgt. Tripp, Horatio says that someone broke into my place tonight. Do you know what was taken? What damage was done?"

"It looks like someone broke the glass in the patio door and they trashed your place with the most damage being in the bedroom. I'm waiting for one of our CSI's to process your place for any evidence for any possible suspects. But we will need to you to do a quick walk through to see if anything is missing."

"Now?"

"If you feel up to it Miss Morgan."

"Horatio," Lexi looked at Horatio. "Can you go with me?"

"Of course," Horatio stood up, holding his hand out for Lexi to grasp. The three of them walked next door to Lexi's condo, who gasped when she saw the extend of the destruction. When Horatio's encouragement Lexi looked around, noting that nothing seemed to be missing, only smashed or upset onto the floor. Stepping inside her bedroom, she wrinkled her nose at the strong ammonium like smell.

"Ugh, what is that smell?"

"I think that the bastard threw your clothes on the bed and then urinated on everything," Frank rumbled.

"Oh, that's disgusting," Lexi moaned, she turned and stopped when she saw the mirror. "Oh god, Horatio. This was all Benny's doing." Lexi gazed at the message that was scrawled on her bedroom mirror with her lipstick which read. _"I know where you live and you are dead – BITCH!"_

"What am I going to do?" Lexi's knees buckled and Horatio swung the tiny woman in his arms and carried her back to his condo; settling her on his couch.

Frank followed the couple asking. "Who is this Benny character you are talking about?"

"Frank," Horatio gestured towards the kitchen with his head. "Lexi, I'm going to make you some hot tea. Okay sweetheart?"

"Okay," Lexi whispered as she huddled on one end of the couch; lost in misery.

In the kitchen, Horatio quickly filled Frank in on Lexi's history with Benny Poole, her attack and the recent murder that had a similar M.O. to her attack.

"And you suspect that this character is here in Miami now."

"I don't know Frank. I've taken myself and Natalia off the case because of Lexi. Calleigh is handling the lead; she was going to check on the whereabouts of Mr. Poole."

"I can understand you being off the case, but Natalia?"

"Miss Boa Vista and Lexi were room mates in university and have been friends ever since."

Horatio took a hot cup of sweet tea into the Lexi as Frank met Calleigh and Ryan outside in the hallway. Horatio sat next to Lexi while she sipped her tea, finally looking at Horatio. "I can't stay here, he knows where I live. Why did he have to follow me to Miami?"

Horatio looked up when Calleigh entered his condo. "Ms. Morgan, I'm Calleigh Duquesne. I talked to you a few days ago."

"I remember and it's Lexi."

"Lexi, I need to take your fingerprints and a sample of your DNA for elimination purposes."

"Okay, whatever you need to do," Lexi sighed, leaning against Horatio's shoulder for comfort.

"You probably will find Miss Boa Vista's prints and you will most certainly find mine," Horatio stated.

"Okay, I'll make note of that," Calleigh snapped on a pair of latex gloves and carefully swabbed the inside of Lexi's cheek and scanned her prints. "Okay that should take care of everything. Now where will you be staying in case I need to contact you for more information?"

"I don't know what I am going to do," Lexi whispered with a frown.

"You can contact me and I will ensure that Lexi gets your message," Horatio said, looking at Lexi.

"Okay, I'll let you know when you can return to your condo," Calleigh smiled at Lexi and turned to Horatio. "And I'll call you if I find out anything."

"Thank you Calleigh," Horatio locked the door behind Calleigh's departing figure. Horatio sat back down beside Lexi. "Will you be okay with spending the rest of the night here?"

"Of course Horatio. I feel safe here with you."

"You can sleep in my bedroom and I will sleep out here on the couch."

"Nonsense, I'm not kicking you out of your bed. We can do what we did last night," Lexi stated. "Of course, I'm assuming that your bed is at least a double."

"No worries there," Horatio chuckled as he led Lexi into his bedroom, where she saw that his bed was king size.

"Oh I think that we will have plenty of room," Lexi said dryly.

Horatio pulled out a plain white t-shirt for her to use as a sleep shirt, and told her where she could find a new toothbrush in the bathroom. When Lexi came out of the bathroom, she found that Horatio had locked up and turned off the lights and was already settled in bed. He lifted the covers so she could slide into bed next to him.

"Thank you Horatio," Lexi leaned over to give him a good night kiss.

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Both of them slept in the next morning due to their late night until Horatio was woken by the soft ring of his cell phone. "Caine."

_"Horatio, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I've been trying to reach Lexi and she's not answering her phone. I'm worried that something may have happened to her."_

"Lexi is fine, I'll let her explain the situation to you herself," Horatio gently shook Lexi awake, passing her the cell phone; saying that Natalia wanted to talk to her. Then he headed to the bathroom to freshen up and to give her some privacy to talk.

Horatio was making breakfast when Lexi came out of the bathroom, using one of Horatio's dress shirts as a short housecoat, the sleeves rolled up several times and the shirt tails came below her knees on her tiny frame.

"I hope that you don't mind, but I raided your closet," Lexi said shyly.

"I don't mind, and I think that it looks better on you then me."

Lexi blushed slightly before padding over in bare feet to where Horatio was standing, stretching her arms up, she pulled his head down so she could give him a good morning kiss. Horatio picked Lexi up and sat her on the kitchen counter in order to give her a proper kiss.

"Wow," Lexi licked her lips.

"Wow indeed. You pack quite a wallop like TNT," Horatio teased.

"Thank you for putting up with me. I'm sorry for being so much trouble."

"Hey," Horatio placed a finger against her lips to shush her. "This is not your fault and also I am more than happy to help. Now are you ready for some breakfast?"

"I am," Lexi answered as her stomach gurgled right on cue. "And by the sounds of it, my stomach is also ready."

"So would that pesky little tummy be happy with some oatmeal and orange juice?"

"Uh huh," Lexi grinned, then squeaked in surprise when Horatio swung her from the counter to the chair.

Later while eating breakfast Horatio looked at Lexi asking. "Do you need any help contacting your insurance agent regarding the damaged items? And what about your clothes?"

"I will probably need a police report first before contacting Harvey my agent. And I don't know if I will ever want to wear those clothes again," Lexi heaved a heavy sigh.

"Why don't you call Natalia back, give her your sizes so she can pick up some clothes for you," Horatio suggested. "Because your clothes and bedclothes will probably be needed for evidence especially if the person is found and charged."

"I know and I hope that he is found, and if it is Benny, I am dreading the thought of going thru another drawn out trial."

"And I also think that you should have your land line disconnected and get a cell phone and only give the number to a few select people."

"Okay," Lexi agreed.

Lexi called Nat and while they were waiting for her, worked on a list of what needed to be done.

Nat came by and brought a bag from 'Steam' which contained several changes of underwear, a sundress, cotton blouse, slacks and sandals. "Oh thanks Nat, this is perfect," Lexi said as she hunted thru the bag for the sales receipt in vain. "Nat, where is the sales receipt? Or at least tell me how much I owe you."

"It's all been taken care of," Horatio answered.

"Horatio, you've done so much already."

"The owner is a friend of mine and when he found out the circumstances, he refused to take any payment."

"Nice," Natalia blinked. "Call me if you need my help with anything; cleaning up or shopping trips."

"Horatio, can we stop into the store within the next few days so I can thank your friend in person," Lexi then turned to Natalia, hugging her. "Nat, thanks for bringing the clothes by. And I'm glad that you are feeling better."

"I haven't felt that hung-over for quite awhile," Natalia grimaced at the memory. "What about you?"

"I still don't get hangovers," Lexi snickered.

"Oh, you are evil," Nat exclaimed before leaving.

Horatio quirked a curious eyebrow at Lexi and she explained that no matter how much she drank; that she had never experienced a hangover, something that she had had in common with her grandfather.

"Ah," Horatio chuckled.

Lexi gathered up the bag of new clothes and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower, while Horatio cleared away the dirty breakfast dishes and touched base with Calleigh, who reported that the whereabouts of Senator Poole's son Benny were still unknown. And that the DNA tests were still being processed.

Horatio then made a quick call to Yelina, requesting her services in tracking down the location of Benny Poole; he was just finishing up the conversation when Lexi came out; dressed in the new sundress which was pale green and the new leather sandals.

"Have you heard from Calleigh yet as to whether my place has been released yet?"

"It probably will be tomorrow before you can go in," Horatio replied. "But you can get the process started with your insurance agent and he can get a report from Frank."

"Frank?"

"Sgt. Tripp."

"Oh."

Lexi called her insurance agent while Horatio took a quick shower and changed. Then he drove her to a store where she could get a cell phone and he arranged for her to be added to his account.

"You didn't have to do that," Lexi protested when they got back in his car.

"It was no trouble and it will make it harder for anybody to get your new number," Horatio explained.

"Oh," Lexi blinked. "Okay well, I will pay for my share of the bill."

"Have you decided whether you are going to keep your condo or if you are going to find a new place to live?"

"I really like this place and besides I just bought the unit, so I would lose too much equity if I try to sell it now. But where am I going to stay in the meantime. I can't keep imposing on you."

"It won't be a problem and I would feel better knowing that you are safe at my place."

"Well, if you are sure that it will not be too much trouble."

"Okay, now let's go and do some shopping for some more clothes for you, along with other stuff," Horatio said as he started the car and steered out into the busy street.

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Later that afternoon they finally returned to Horatio's condo, where he cleared some space in his closet and dresser so Lexi could put her new clothes away.

After dinner, Horatio suggested that they go for a walk on the beach.

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

The following Monday while Horatio was at work, Yelina called and asked him to meet her at his convenience. "Yelina," Horatio greeted his sister-in-law when he met her in a nearby park.

"Horatio," Yelina smiled. "I have the information that you requested,"

"And?"

"It appears that your Benny Poole is staying at the Silver Palms and is registered under the name of Nigel Zanders."

"Nigel Zanders, hmm," Horatio nodded. "Pictures?"

"Of course," Yelina smiled a slight smile as she passed a folder containing several photos to Horatio.

"Efficient as always," Horatio commented as he flipped thru the photos. "Thank you and tell Ray Jr. that I will see him next weekend as planned.

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Back at the lab Horatio called Calleigh into his office, giving her the information that he had received from Yelina.

"Wow," Calleigh breathed as she looked at pictures of Benny Poole AKA Nigel Zanders. "This guy is the spitting image of Detective Berkeley."

"My thoughts exactly," Horatio nodded.

"No wonder your friend freaked out when she saw Jake. I'm gonna get Frank to bring Benny in for some questioning."

"Let's hold off on that, I think that we should find out more about when he arrived in Miami and where he has been."

"There may be more victims out there," Calleigh agreed. "I'll check NCIC (National Crime Information Centre) for murders with similar M.O.'s and see if there is any DNA evidence to compare to our case."

"And maybe we can get a warrant to compel Mr. Poole to give us some DNA samples," Horatio nodded. "You will keep me posted of course?"

"Of course," Calleigh smiled. "How is Lexi doing?"

"Coping."

"Also, the DNA from our victim matched the DNA found at Lexi's condo. And our victim has been identified as Sasha Frame, her parents identified her yesterday. They said that she was supposed to be meeting her boyfriend Caleb Anderson at Club Heat in South Beach."

"Have you talked with Mr. Anderson yet?"

"We have and he has been ruled out as a suspect. He and Sasha had been friends since high school, and she wanted to move their friendship to the next level and he refused. He liked the status quo too much. The bartender said that they argued and he left her at the club, and that Sash was upset when he left. Then it got busy, so she didn't know if Sasha left alone or with someone."

"Charming fellow," Horatio shook his head.

"Sounds like some of my dates."

"He couldn't have ambushed her outside the club?"

"No, his DNA didn't match and also he took a cab to another club, Mr. Anderson doesn't drive at all."

"That is unusual in this day and age."

"Uh huh, Mr. Anderson is a little person and he got used to relying on family and friends driving him around."

"Like I said before, charming."

"Well, I'll go and do some digging into Benny's background."


	6. Are You Here?

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami in any shape or form – so no sue me – all you will get is my crappy car. I only own Lexi Morgan, and all my other OC's.**

**a/n: I'm still appreciating the great reviews and for everyone for taking the time to read – and warning – there's SMUT in this chapter – just two adults having a normal healthy relationship….**

**Chapter 6 – Are You Here?**

Arriving home, Horatio found Lexi and Natalia in Lexi's condo, cleaning up the broken dishes, knickknacks and etc. and determining what if any clothes were salvageable. "So ladies, how goes the battle?" Horatio asked.

"Slow," Lexi looked up, blowing her bangs up out of her eyes. "Harvey came by and took some pictures for his report, and says that the insurance cheque should be ready for me next week."

"I hope that this guy left enough evidence to nail his hide to the barn door," Natalia grumbled as she dumped a dustpan of broken china into the garbage bin.

Lexi rolled her eyes at Horatio, who dipped his chin and chuckled. "So ladies, are you ready to take a break for some dinner? I picked up some soup on the way home."

"I'm ready for a break," Lexi said, peeling her heavy-duty rubber gloves off.

"You're always ready for a break," quipped Natalia, also peeling her gloves off.

"Oh shush," Lexi laughed.

After eating, the three of them returned to Lexi's condo to do more cleaning up and put the furniture back in order. "I'm going to get rid of that mattress and box spring," Lexi said, looking at the bed. "And I'll get someone to come in and scrub the walls and floor."

"Good idea," Horatio nodded. "And get the patio door replaced with hurricane glass."

"Hurricane glass?"

"It's harder to break then regular glass," Natalia explained.

"Ah," Lexi nodded.

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Later that evening Lexi sat on the couch next to Horatio, who had put some bluesy music on and made some green tea.

Lexi stretched her aching muscles with a groan. "Oh, I'm going to feel sore tomorrow. I think that I overdid it with the lifting today."

"Hey, why don't you lay down on the couch face down and I'll treat you to a massage," Horatio suggested.

"Thank you," Lexi smiled as she turned away, unbuttoning her blouse, exposing her bare back and laid on the couch, as he got a bottle of body lotion from the bedroom and began massaging her aching, tired muscles.

"Oh, that feels so nice," Lexi moaned with pleasure, Horatio kneeling on the floor next to the couch felt his groin stirring. As she relaxed, Horatio continued to work his magic with his strong hands, her breathing deepened and slowed, her muscles loosening. Lexi turned her head, almost asleep as Horatio picked her up in his strong arms and carried her into his bedroom, placing her on the bed.

"You get ready for bed while I turn out the lights," Horatio whispered.

Horatio returned to the bedroom wearing his sleep pants and slid into bed, under the covers next to Lexi. His eyebrows rose up in surprise when Lexi cuddled up to him and he realized that she was naked. "Umm?"

"Please," Lexi shushed him, placing a hand over his mouth, straddling him and caressing his face with her hands and following up with butterfly kisses. As he tentatively began exploring her back with his hands and Lexi's hands moved down to his chest, fondling his nipples, delighted to find out how sensitive they were. Horatio also began exploring her breasts with his supple hands, flicking her nipples into taut peaks, before suckling on her left breast with his warm, wet mouth.

Lexi arched her back with pleasure as Horatio switched to the right breast with his talented mouth and his hands then moved downwards; exploring the hidden treasures buried in her nest of tight curls. Lexi threw her head back, moaning her pleasure.

Horatio then rolled her onto her back, sliding down her body and placed his hot mouth on her sex, flicking her love button with his tongue.

:Oh god," Lexi moaned, tossing here head back and forth on the pillow, her hands clutching the bedsheets as he kept pleasuring her with his mouth, plunging his tongue into her swollen slit as his hands reached up, caressing her breasts. Soon her body was shuddering in an intense orgasm as he continuing lapping at her, savouring her unique taste as Lexi keened her appreciation.

Horatio began kissing and licking his way back up Lexi's quivering, supple body and somehow, he managed to work his way up to her mouth, carefully kissing her, kicking his sleep pants off. Pausing for a moment, he got a condom from the nightstand, opened it and quickly unrolled it down over his erection. Rolling on his back, taking the tiny woman with him, lifting her, helping her settle herself on top of him, carefully, carefully entering her love channel, worried that she might not be able to accept his full, thick shaft.

To his surprise Lexi handled his length easily, they savoured the feeling of being joined before she began rocking her hips slowly and then faster and faster, her breasts swaying above him. Lexi moaned and Horatio felt her inner core muscles rippling and he quickly rolled them both over, careful to support his weight on his arms, so he wouldn't crush her tiny frame, and began pounding into her welcoming, warm, wet core, hitting her spot triggering her climax. Throwing her head back and with her back arching, she panted and tried to scream her pleasure as she quivered from the force of her orgasm.

Moving erratically, Horatio felt his shaft twitch uncontrollably as he fell over the edge, shuddering from the explosive force of his climax, groaning his pleasure. Horatio held her trembling body, rolling onto their sides, kissing her gently as they came down from their respective highs.

Reluctantly Horatio eventually, carefully separated from Lexi, holding onto the condom. He headed to the bathroom to dispose of the used condom, returning to the bedroom with a warm, wet washcloth. He carefully cleaned Lexi up, tossing the washcloth into the dirty clothes hamper and returned to bed, asking softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm more then fine," Lexi purred. "And may I say that was a wonderful experience."

"Heh," Horatio chuckled, dipping his chin shyly. "Any regrets?"

"None what so ever," Lexi smiled as she snuggled in his arms, yawning.

"Good," Horatio kissed her forehead.

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Several days later Calleigh notified Horatio that she tracked Benny's movements since Lexi's attack in Denver and that she had gathered enough evidence that she was able to convince a judge to sign a warrant for Benny's DNA and fingerprints.

"Good," Horatio nodded his head with approval. "So are you getting patrol to pick him up?"

"No, he has agreed to come in voluntarily, with his lawyer of course," Calleigh smirked.

"Of course."

"Detective Berkeley is going to sit in on the session. Are you going to listen in?"

"Uh huh," Horatio looked up and beyond Calleigh. "I think that your guest is here now."

They both watched as the two men were escorted to an interrogation room. "Damn," Jake muttered as he joined Calleigh and Horatio. "That guy really does look like me."

Benny looked up and stared as Calleigh and Jake entered the interrogation room. "Thank you for coming in, I'm CSI Duquesne and this is Detective Berkeley."

"I'm Alexander Chipps, Mr. Zanders's lawyer."

"Tell me, when did you change your name to Nigel Zanders?" Calleigh asked, looking at Nigel.

"A couple of months ago."

"Why would you want to change your name? Your name used to be Benny Poole, did it not?" Jake leaned back in his chair.

"If you must know, my good name was inreputably damaged by the false charges that were caused by some lies," Nigel looked bored.

"Ah yes, you were charged with aggravated assault and attempted murder back in Denver?" asked Calleigh.

"My client was acquitted of those charges," stated Mr. Chipps.

"And I suppose that it was just a coincidence that there have been several murder victims in the same locations as your client? Murder victims with the same M.O. as the victim in Denver."

"Mere coincidence," sneered the smarmy lawyer with the long strands of hair, which was trying vainly to disguise the baldness.

"What about a young lady named Sasha Frame?" Calleigh looked at Nigel.

"I'm not familiar with that name," replied Nigel.

"Maybe you remember her now?" Calleigh placed a picture of Sasha on the table in front of Nigel.

Nigel leaned forward and peered at the photo of Sasha. "No, I still don't recognize the girl."

"That's funny, you've been identified as the man that Miss Frame was seen leaving Club Heat with," Jake leaned forward.

"Well, your witness is mistaken," Nigel sneered.

"For all my client knows, it could have been you at that club with the girl, after all you resemble my client, Detective Berkeley," Mr. Chipps retorted.

"Then you won't mind giving us a sample of your DNA and your fingerprints?" Calleigh smiled coldly. "You know, help us to clear this up."

"You must be joking Officer Duquesne," Nigel snorted.

"Not without a warrant," Mr. Chipps pushed his chair back. "This interview is over."

"I don't think so," Calleigh drawled as she slid a document across the table.

"What's this?" Mr. Chipps asked, picking up the document; reading it quickly.

"That is a warrant which means Nigel does have to provide us with a DNA sample and his fingerprints," Calleigh opened her case, snapping a pair of latex gloves on and opening a sterile swab.

"Fine and when you find that my client is innocent. I'm going to sue the Miami-Dade police department for harassment."

Outside in the hallway, Horatio watched and listened, supple fingers playing with his ever-present sunglasses.

"So that's the infamous Benny Poole," Natalia said, standing beside Horatio.

"He goes by the name of Nigel Zanders now," Horatio looking at Natalia when she gasped. "What is it, Miss Boa Vista?"

"That bastard is using her grandfather's name."

"Lexi's grandfather?" Horatio frowned.

"Yeah, her mom's father and he knew how close she was to her grandfather."

"Was close?"

"Nigel died from cancer shortly before she started dating Benny."

They watched as Nigel and his lawyer walked out of the interrogation room, heading for the exit doors. Natalia returned to the DNA lab as Calleigh and Jake joined Horatio in the hallway.

"Well, that was a weird experience," Calleigh frowned.

"How so?" Jake smirked. "Was it due to the fact that we could be twin brothers."

"Are you sure that you two are not related?" Calleigh muttered.

"So what are your instincts telling you?" Horatio looked at Calleigh.

"They're screaming that he is guilty as sin," Calleigh replied. "I'm gonna start running the DNA and the prints thru the system and hope for a match."

"And I'm going to dig deeper into Nigel's background," Jake said before returning to his desk.

"Lt. Caine," Paula stopped Horatio as he walked past the reception desk. "I signed for a package that was delivered for you. I put it in your office."

"Thank you Paula," Horatio nodded at her.

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Lexi greeted Horatio with a smile when he entered his condo, carrying a large package. "Hey good looking, how was your day?"

"Business as usual, and whatever you asked your mother to send was delivered today."

"Great, mama found them," Lexi smiled as she got up from the couch, giving Horatio a kiss and a hug, before taking the box from his arms.

"So what's in the box?" Horatio asked, shrugging his suit jacket off and hanging it up in the closet.

"I'll show you after dinner," Lexi smiled mysteriously. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am."

"Well, dinner is ready. I'm sorry that it's soup as usual, but I did make some sandwiches for you."

After dinner, they took a long relaxing walk on the beach; they had just entered Horatio's condo when his cell phone rang.

"Horatio," Horatio frowned as he listened. "Okay, call Mr. Wolfe to process the scene and I'll be there shortly."

"You have to leave?"

"I do, but hopefully I will be back soon."

"Hey, it's your job. Just be careful."

"I will," Horatio smiled down at Lexi.

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

At the scene, Horatio saw Detective Berkeley leaning against his car, which was parked outside his apartment. "Detective Berkeley, you reported a break in," Horatio walked up to the younger detective.

"Yeah, I met a friend for drinks, came home and found my door kicked in."

"Anything missing?"

"I did a quick walk through, but didn't notice anything missing."

"Detective Berkeley, where do you keep your badge and firearm when you are off duty?" Ryan asked, stepping outside the apartment, joining Horatio and Jake.

"In a locked gun safe in my bedroom closet. Why?"

"Both your badge and your gun are missing, someone used a crowbar to force the safe open," Ryan reported.

At his words, Horatio reached for his cell phone and ran for his Hummer. "Dispatch, this is Lt. Caine, I need a welfare check at the following address." Horatio then rattled off his address.

Then he dialed Lexi's cell, which just went to her voicemail. Disconnecting, Horatio then dialed Calleigh's cell. "Calleigh, you need to pick up Nigel Zanders and his lawyer for questioning. Detective Berkeley's apartment was broken into and his badge and gun are missing."

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Horatio stopped outside his building and met the uniformed officer, who reported that there was no answer to his knocking.

"Come with me," Horatio pulling his weapon out, opening his front door, noting with an uneasy feeling that it was unlocked. Entering the condo, he saw that the hall table was overturned, the vase of flowers smashed on the floor. "Lexi, its Horatio. Where are you?"

He quickly searched his place, but Lexi was nowhere to be found. Horatio also searched next door in Lexi's condo with the officer's help, which proved to be fruitless. Holstering his gun, Horatio instructed the officer to guard the condos, and walked back to his Hummer, calling Eric on the way, instructing him to process the condo as a crime scene.

**a/n: This will be the last chapter posted for a couple of weeks, as I will be on vacation next week, with no computer or internet access. But rest assured that I will be taking my notebooks to continue writing on my various stories. So have fun and I will catch up with you all when I get back…until then happy reading – Laplandgurl.**


	7. Dear God!

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami in any shape or form – so no sue me – all you will get is my crappy car. I only own Lexi Morgan, and all my other OC's.**

**a/n: I'm still appreciating the great reviews and for everyone for taking the time to read – thank you so much. Oh – warning – strong language ahead and violence….read at your own risk….**

**Chapter 7 – Dear God!**

At the lab, Horatio met Calleigh in the hallway.

"We picked up Alexander Chipps, Nigel's lawyer."

"And his client?"

"He says that he doesn't know where his client is. Horatio, what's going on?"

"I believe that Nigel broke into Jake's apartment, stealing his gun and badge. And then talked Lexi into opening the door and kidnapping her."

Calleigh frowned. "I'll question the lawyer again."

"We need to find out if his client owns or rents any property here in Miami. Also find out what kind of vehicle Nigel is driving."

"I'll issue a broadcast for Nigel and Lexi."

"Advise that Nigel is to be considered armed and dangerous, and that he may also be impersonating a police officer."

"On it," Calleigh wheeled around to question Mr. Chipps some more.

Horatio headed to his office to make some calls, he looked up when Ryan knocked on his office door. "Mr. Wolfe, did you find anything at Detective Berkeley's place?"

"Smudged prints on the crowbar," Ryan reported.

"Where is Detective Berkeley now?"

"With Rick Stetler, who is giving him a hard time about his badge and gun being stolen."

"And how is Detective Berkeley doing?"

"Heh, that is one, pissed off detective."

"H, I just got back from your place."

"Eric," Horatio tensed up. "What did you find?"

"Smudged prints on the vase, a couple of drops of blood on the floor under the overturned table."

"Anything else?"

"I found some kind of substance on the mirror in the hall; I'm on my way to analyze it now, along with the blood drops."

"I don't need to remind you that our suspect and Lexi are both missing."

"On my way, H."

"I'll help process," Ryan offered.

Horatio sighed as he watched the two CSIs leave his office.

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Somewhere in South Miami, Lexi laid unconscious on a concrete floor, her left ankle shackled to a shiny chain which was bolted to the floor.

Lexi's POV:

I frowned, as I slowly became aware that I was feeling chilled and laying on a rough surface. Memory came flooding back and gasping, my eyelids fluttered open as I took stock of my surroundings. Sitting up, waiting for the wave of dizziness to pass, I looked around the small room finally noticing the door on the opposite side of the room. Struggling to my bare feet, I started to rush towards the door, hoping to make my escape. I hadn't noticed the shackle around my ankle along with the chain until it tightened abruptly, causing me to fall full length onto the cement floor.

"Shit, piss and damn," I swore as I winced at the pain of fresh abrasions on my hands and knees, becoming aware that I was totally naked. Struggling back up on my feet, I limped my way towards the wall, to where the chain was bolted to the wall. Sinking onto the floor, I studied how the chain was fastened to the wall and then the shackle around my ankle, noting that the chain, shackle and the padlock was brand new, no rust marring its shiny surface.

"Crap, why in the hell did I open that door," I cursed myself for opening the door, for believing that it was Detective Berkeley ringing the doorbell and him saying that Horatio had sent him. Looking around the room, I tried to determine how long I had been unconscious and Benny's prisoner. The room was bare and dirty with no windows and no light shined in around the door. The only source of light came from an overhead light, which I appreciated even though it was weak, it being a 15 watt bulb.

"Dear god, please help Horatio and the rest of the department to find me. Find me before Benny returns, I want to go home, home to Horatio's safe arms," praying and hoping that I would soon be found. My mind wandered as I wondered what Horatio and the others were doing, wondering how Benny had gotten his hands on an official Miami-Dade's Detective's badge. I assumed that he had probably used his father's money and connections to get the gun.

Huddling against the wall, I rested my head against my knees, trying to conserve my strength and trying not to think about how thirsty I was becoming, silently beseeching God to protect me, to let me go home.

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Back at the lab, Horatio was hoping and praying himself that they would be able to find Lexi in time, safe and unharmed. Time seemed to alternately race and drag as they waited for test results, searching for properties leased or owned by Benny/Nigel, his father or his lawyer. Calleigh had questioned Mr. Chipps so extensively that they finally concluded that he really had no idea where his client was.

"Horatio," Ryan came racing into the layout room where Calleigh, Eric and Horatio were gathered, going over what they knew, Natalia following. "I just got the results back on the dirt that I found on Detective Berkeley's floor."

"There's seeds in the soil which are seeds from the Hawthorne tree which is native to England," Natalia reported.

"And they only grow in one part of Miami, near Coral Gables and there is an old school there which is scheduled to be demolished next month. It is owned by a shell company which is owned by a parent company that Senator Poole is on the board of directors," Ryan finished.

"Good work you two," Horatio said, swinging into action, calling S.W.A.T., requesting a search warrant for the premises and contacting Rescue to be on standby.

Calleigh headed for her gun vault, quickly returning with a sniper's rifle and her kevlar vest. For once, Horatio also shrugged into his seldom worn vest along with Eric and Ryan following suit.

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Lexi's POV:

"Hello Lexi, are you pleased to see me?"

"No, I'm not. Why are you doing this to me?" I asked, quickly standing up.

"Why? Why?" Benny frowned. "This is all, your fault, you know."

"Excuse me?" I frowned. "How is this all my fault?"

"You were supposed to accept my marriage proposal. You were supposed to become my wife."

"I don't think so," replying coldly. "I wouldn't marry you even if you were the last man on earth, especially not after the way you treated me."

"But I love you."

"Hah, that's not love," I sneered, falling when Benny backhanded me across me face. I struggled back up on my feet, hoping that his blow hadn't shattered my healing jaw.

"You're a bully. A real man doesn't resort to drugging and kidnapping."

"I'll show you that I am a real man," Benny grabbing my upper arms, trying to kiss me.

Fighting back, I scratched him with my broken nails along with trying to knee him in the groin, hoping to get away.

"You bitch!" Benny howled as my nails raked across his face, he retaliated by knocking me back on the floor. "I'll show you who the man is here," fumbling at his pants.

"Some man, the only way you can have a woman is by raping her."

"Shut up Bitch!"

"I don't think so, Mr. Poole. Step away from the lady or I'll shoot you," Horatio ordered in a cold voice, stepping into the room, his gun aimed at Benny.

"Horatio," I breathed, my body sagging with relief.

"Lexi, are you okay?" Horatio asked, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

Quick as a snake, Benny's hand reached behind his back and pulling his gun out of his belt, firing it in Horatio's direction. In horror I watched as the bullet hit Horatio's chest and as he staggered from the impact.

"No!" I howled, lunging at Benny, catching him by surprise. Benny and I both fell on the floor, the gun falling next to me. I snatched it up, aiming it point blank at Benny's chest, pulling the trigger as he pushed me hard, causing me to fall back onto the floor, cracking my head on the cement floor. My last thought as I lost consciousness was. "It's too late, Horatio's dead. Dear god, Horatio's dead."

"Get me Rescue," Horatio hollered, as S.W.A.T. poured into the room, checking Benny's status, securing his weapon and confirming that he was dead. Horatio sitting on the floor amidst all the chaos, cradling Lexi in his arms, as Rescue swarmed over Lexi, covering her naked body with a blanket. Eric stepped into the crowded room with bolt cutters, and grunting from the effort, cut the padlock that locked the shackle on Lexi's ankle.

"Come on Lexi, open those pretty hazel eyes for me," Horatio whispered into her ear, continuing to hold her.

"Horatio," Alexx kneeling beside Horatio and Lexi. "We need to get Lexi to the hospital where the doctors can help her."

Horatio looked at Alexx blankly before her words finally registered with him. Struggling to his feet with Eric's and Frank's help, still holding the tiny woman in his arms. All of them walked outside the building to the waiting ambulance, where Horatio laid her on the gurney, allowing the EMTs to check her over.

"You get in beside Lexi, you need to be checked over as well," Alexx ordered. "I'll call Natalia and we will meet you at the hospital."

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

At the hospital, the emergency room doctors began examining Lexi and Horatio explained about her previous injuries, before allowing to be led away to have his chest checked over and sent for an x-ray.

Horatio was finally informed that he had a badly bruised chest along with a cracked rib. "Thank you doctor. Please, how is Lexi Morgan doing?"

"They are still working on your friend. You can wait in the waiting room and someone will come and talk to you."

Horatio entered the waiting room and found Alexx and his team waiting. "Horatio, are you okay?" Alexx questioned, her mother mode in full force.

"I'm fine, just a bruise and sore ribs," Horatio downplayed his injuries.

"Ouch," Eric winced.

"Alexx, have you heard anything about how Lexi is doing?" Horatio looked at Alexx.

"They are still working on her. You sit down and take it easy."

Horatio eased himself into one of the chairs, mindful of his aching chest. "Why are you all here? Who's processing the evidence?"

"Stetler pulled us from the case. He has the swing shift working the evidence because of your's and Natalia's connection to Lexi," Calleigh answered, her green eyes shooting lasers.

Looking around the waiting room, Horatio finally focused on Natalia, who was huddled in the uncomfortable chair, looking lost and miserable, her eyes red from crying. He carefully moved from his chair to the seat next to Natalia. "How are you holding up?" Horatio asked quietly.

"I'll feel a lot better when we find out how Lexi is doing," Natalia replied, looking up at her boss with tear stained cheeks.

"I know," Horatio nodded.

"Has anyone called Lexi's mom?"

"I called them on the way here," Horatio replied. "Mrs. Morgan and her sister are flying here on the first flight that they can get."

"Good," Natalia nodded, leaning against Horatio's shoulder for comfort.

Each of them sat quietly, each lost in memories. For Horatio, he remembered Marisol dying, Eric dying and being brought back and other friends and officers. Eventually a doctor entered the waiting area. "Family for Lexi Morgan?"

Horatio stood up and Alexx joined him. "Lexi's mom and aunt are flying in from Denver, but we are all friends of her's."

"I'm sorry, but I need to speak to her family."

"Lt. Caine is Lexi's fiancé," Alexx interrupted, surprising Horatio. "And we all work with him."

"I'm sorry," the doctor blinked at the intensity of Alexx's gaze. "We weren't informed of Lt. Caine's status."

"Let's cut to the chase doctor, how is Lexi doing?" Alexx said thru clenched teeth.

"Ms. Morgan is still unconscious; we have a central line in her shoulder so we can give her fluids. She was dehydrated and her blood pressure was low which caused her veins to partially collapse. She suffered a bump to her head, so we are doing a CAT scan on her as we speak to check for any swelling or bleeding in the brain," the doctor paused. "We'll know more after the results from the scan are back. Am I to understand that the facial scars and the wired jaw is a result of an earlier attack?"

"Yes, five and a half months ago," Horatio answered.

"Doctor, was there a rape kit done on Lexi? There may be a possibly that she was sexually assaulted," Alexx asked quietly, seeing Horatio's face blanch at her words, putting her arm around his waist for comfort and support.

"Yes we did and it has been sent to the lab, but I am fairly confident that Ms. Morgan was not sexually assaulted. There were no obvious signs, no bruising or vaginal tearing."

Horatio closed his eyes in relief, as Alexx thanked the doctor.

"We'll come talk to you when Ms. Morgan is out of the CAT scan."

Horatio nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Come on Horatio, come sit down," Alexx coaxed. "It will be a while longer before we get the results back from the CAT scan." Alexx led Horatio back over to the chairs, where he sat, staring blankly at his hands, silently praying that Lexi would be okay, praying that she would wake up soon.

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

"Lt. Caine?"

They looked up to see the doctor walking into the room. "Yes?" Horatio stood up.

"Okay, Ms. Morgan's CAT scan showed that she suffered a concussion when she hit her head. The good news is that so far there are no signs of bleeding or swelling and she is being moved to the I.C.U. on the 8th floor for monitoring."

"Is Lexi awake?"

"Ms. Morgan is still unconscious. We don't know when she will wake up."

"Can we see her?"

"Ms. Morgan still in the process of being moved, there is a small waiting room outside the I.C.U., one of the nurses will come and get you when they have her settled."

"Thank you."

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Upstairs on the 8th floor, Horatio and the others settled in the small waiting room, and soon the doors hissed open and an I.C.U. nurse stepped outside. "Lt. Caine?"

"I'm Horatio Caine," Horatio looked up.

"Hi, I'm Yvonne, Lexi's nurse for tonight. We can allow two visitors at a time, five minutes each."

"Horatio, you and Alexx go in first," Natalia said, standing up.

"Come on sweetie," Alexx walked beside Horatio as they followed Yvonne inside the unit.

Yvonne explained that Lexi had a central line for I.V. fluids, heart monitor, oxygen monitor clipped on her finger and a catheter to monitor her output. Horatio gazed at the tiny woman, who was swallowed up by the bed, various monitors beeping.

"Go ahead," Yvonne encouraged. "You can touch her and talk to her. I'll be right over at the nurse's station if you need anything."

"Thank you Yvonne," Alexx nodded. "Go ahead Horatio, talk to her. It may help her to wake up faster."

**a/n: As you can see I managed to get another chapter typed and posted before my vacation. I couldn't stand all the whining and those sad-puppy eyes; this is definitely the last chapter until my return….happy reading….**


	8. Wake Up!

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami in any shape or form – so no sue me – all you will get is my crappy car. I only own Lexi Morgan, and all my other OC's.**

**a/n: Well I'm back….had a nice vacation despite the rainy, hot and humid crappy weather which made me sick during the first part of my vacation, so I only got to go the South Shore Exhibition during the last two days, but turned out to be nice after all because I won the 4-H Mini-Barn (doing the dance of joy). But my property in the city isn't big enough, so I'm gonna sell it and use the money to pay off some x#? bills….**

**Chapter 8 – Wake Up!**

"Lexi, it's time to wake up," Horatio whispered in Lexi's ear. "It's okay to wake up, you're safe now," the tall, red head continued to talk as he held Lexi's hand, stroking her face with his other hand. Alexx stood back to allow Horatio to talk in private.

Finally Yvonne indicated that their time was up. "I have to leave now, but I'll come back later," Horatio said regretfully, kissing Lexi's cheek.

Lexi's heart monitor started beeping faster, Yvonne and Alexx both looked up at the monitor and Yvonne started checking her charge over; checking to ensure that the monitor leads were still attached to Lexi's chest. "Wait, Lt. Caine, talk to Lexi."

"What's wrong? What's happening with Lexi?" Lexi's monitor showed that her heart rate slowing as Horatio spoke.

"I'll be damned," Alexx blurted, looking at Lexi and then at Horatio. "She's responding to your voice."

"Excuse me?" Horatio looked at Lexi. "I don't understand."

"Lexi's heart rate speeds up when she thinks that you are leaving and returns to normal when she hears your voice," Yvonne explained. "I'm going to notify her doctor. Are you willing to stay with Lexi and keep talking to her?"

"Of course, anything to help her wake up faster," Horatio sat down in the chair that Yvonne provided next to Lexi's bed; holding her hand. "I wonder if it would help if Natalia talks to Lexi as well. They have been friends since university."

"I'll send Natalia in and explain to the rest of the gang what's happening."

"Thank you Alexx."

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Lexi's POV:

I was floating in a grey misty world, searching for something, but I wasn't sure what. I kept hearing beeping sounds, sometimes alarms, voices talking; strange voices that I didn't recognize. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice; a voice that I loved. That soft, male voice kept begging me to wake up, telling me that it was time; that it was okay. But I didn't want to wake up. I didn't want to wake up to a world where that voice was silent.

I also heard other voices talking; asking me to squeeze their hand, wiggle my toes or to simply open my eyes. I continued to wander in my grey misty world, where I was safe; continuing to listen to that low voice, along with listening to a light female voice that I knew so well. Which also begged for me to wake up as well, for me to leave my gray misty cocoon. The two voices took turns talking, I felt strangely comforted by those two voices, voices that I loved so well.

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Twenty-four hours later, Horatio and Natalia were still taking turns sitting and talking with Lexi, trying to encourage her to wake up.

Outside the hospital, Horatio drove into the parking lot; he was returning after going home long enough to take a shower and change his clothes. Walking into the hospital lobby he saw two older ladies, one in a wheelchair; overhearing one woman asking for him by name.

"Excuse me ladies, I'm Lt. Horatio Caine. How may I be of assistance?" Horatio tilted his head and smiled at the women.

"I'm Lexi's mom Izelda Morgan and this is my sister Rita Zanders."

"I'm pleased to meet you Mrs. Morgan, Ms. Zanders. Please come with me and I'll take you to Lexi."

"Thank you Lt. Caine and please call me Izelda, Lexi has told us so much about you. May I call you Horatio?"

"You may," Horatio nodded.

"How is Lexi doing?"

"Lexi is still comatose; the doctors don't really know why she hasn't woken up yet. She has no obvious brain injury."

"Can we see her please?"

"Of course," Horatio looked at Izelda; seeing an older version of Lexi with gray hair. Her aunt also bearing a strong resemblance to Lexi. Horatio led Izelda and Rita to Lexi's bed, where Natalia was talking to her quietly; reminiscing about things they had done in university. Natalia looked up and Horatio quietly indicated to her that she should leave.

"Nice to see both of you, I'm just sorry that it is under these circumstances," Natalia said quietly before stepping outside the I.C.U.

Horatio walked over to Lexi's bed with the two women following him. "Lexi, come on, it's time to wake up," Horatio said. "You have a couple of special visitors who have traveled quite a distance to see you."

They all watched, hoping and praying for a response from Lexi, but nothing. Izelda stalked over to Lexi's bed, her petite frame bristling with anger. "Lexi Virginia Morgan!" Izelda snapped. "Are you going to sleep the rest of your life away? It's time to wake up now!"

To Horatio's amazement and shock, Lexi stirred and mumbled. "Don't wanna go to school, mama."

"Lexi, wake up now," her mother urged.

"Don't wanna wake up, not safe," Lexi mumbled. "Horatio dead."

"Lexi, sweetheart, I'm right here," Horatio spoke firmly. "Open your eyes."

"Mama," Lexi mumbled. "Truth?"

Izelda looked at Horatio with a puzzled frown.

"Lexi saw me get shot, she doesn't know that I had a vest on," Horatio explained quietly.

"Ah," Izelda breathed, then spoke. "Lexi, you open your eyes right now and you will see that Horatio is right here beside you."

"Scared."

"It's okay, you're safe now," Izelda replied softly.

Lexi's eyes fluttered, before slowly opening.

"Hey, welcome back," Horatio smiled and Izelda gasping before crying with relief, as Rita's eyes teared up.

Lexi stared at Horatio, before lifting her hand, Horatio grasping it gently. At his touch, Lexi blinked and tears welled up in her eyes. "You are alive," Lexi whispered.

"Yes," Horatio answered, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"I'll get the doctor," Patti, the ICU nurse spoke quietly behind the group.

"Umm, thirsty."

Horatio moistened her lips with a wet cloth, allowing several drops to trickle in her mouth. "Better?"

Lexi nodded, then her eyes widened. "Mama, umm, thought I was dreaming."

"No, I'm really here," Izelda smiled. "Rita is here also."

"Really?" Lexi blinked. "Missed you."

"We missed you too."

"Nat?"

"Natalia is here as well; she is outside right now," replied Horatio. "Do you want to see her?"

"Umm, later," Lexi mumbled, her eyes closing. "So tired."

"You sleep now, we'll talk later," Horatio murmured, stroking her cheek with his fingertips.

"'Kay," Lexi drifted back to sleep.

Outside in the hallway, Natalia sobbed with relief when Horatio told her that Lexi had finally woke up. "Thank god," Natalia whispered.

"Yes," Horatio nodded. "Lexi is sleeping right now, but she wants to talk to you later.

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Later that day when Lexi woke up again, the nurse came over with the on-duty doctor. "Hi Lexi, my name is Yvonne and this is Doctor Williams."

"Hi," Lexi frowned, looking around. "Where's my mother? Horatio?"

"Your mom and Lt. Caine are waiting outside," Yvonne replied. "Dr. Williams is here to check you over; we want to make sure that you are on the road to recovery."

"Okay," Lexi whispered, looking at the young male doctor.

"I understand that you sustained your jaw injury a few months ago?"

"Uh huh."

"How long ago?"

"Five and a half months."

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

"This time? Or last time?"

"Sorry, this time."

"Umm, I got pushed or something and hit my head," Lexi frowned as she tried to remember clearly.

"Okay, how does your head feel?"

"Umm, throbbing like a bass drum. It's not too bad right now."

"Are you experiencing any blurred vision, dizziness or nausea?"

"Umm," Lexi mused. "I had a little trouble focusing when I first opened my eyes, no dizziness, and felt a little sick. But now I'm feeling hungry."

"Okay, we'll order a clear diet, until we see how you can tolerate food."

"Doctor," Lexi hesitated. "Please, do you know if I was…?" starting to cry, unable to finish.

"You will recover completely with no permanent injuries," Dr. Williams smiled.

"Please….need…Horatio," Lexi sobbed, her breath hitching.

"Nurse, please ask Lt. Caine to come in," Dr. Williams requested as Lexi continued to cry.

A moment later Yvonne returned with Horatio behind her. He looked at Lexi; who was now crying hysterically before gathering her in his arms. "Shh…sweetheart, you'll make yourself ill." Horatio looked at the doctor. "What happened?"

"Lexi was trying to ask me something when she broke down and started crying.

"Okay," Horatio mused. "Okay, could you leave us alone please?"

The doctor nodded and he along with Yvonne withdrew.

"Okay Lexi," Horatio turned his attention back to the sobbing woman in his arms. "It's okay, you're safe now and I'm fine." He continued to hold her, rocking slightly until her sobbing eventually slowed except for the occasional hiccup.

"Horatio," Lexi whispered, her face still buried against Horatio's chest.

"Yes Lexi, what is it?"

"Did Benny?" Lexi shuddered.

In a moment of clarity, Horatio realized what Lexi was trying to find out. He gently lifted Lexi's head with his hand under her chin, forcing her to look into his face. "Lexi, you have my word that Benny did not rape you," he stated, gazing into her hazel eyes.

"Are you positive Horatio?"

"Yes, the nurse did a rape kit on you at Alexx's request, and it was negative."

Lexi shuddered, as Horatio held her, grateful for small mercies; kissing the top of her head.

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

The following day Lexi was moved from I.C.U. to a private room to everyone's delight as it meant that Lexi was getting better.

Horatio was talking with Lexi's aunt Rita, while Izelda was visiting with her daughter. "How are you doing, Miss Zanders?"

"Oh please call me Rita, Lt. Caine and I'm doing okay. I'm just pissed off by what that man put Lexi thru."

"Heh," Horatio dipped his chin with a quirky smile. "And it's Horatio."

They both looked up as the elevator dinged and a big, stocky man walked up to the tall, red haired detective and demanded. "I'm looking for Lt. Caine; know where I can find him?"

"I'm Lt. Caine and you are?" Horatio pushed back his jacket, putting his hands on his hips.

"My name is Philip Poole, Senator Poole and I want the woman that killed my son arrested."

Rita scoffed. "Of course you do, nothing is ever Benny's fault."

"It is that little tramp's fault. If your slut of a niece wouldn't have seduced Benny, he wouldn't have been obsessed with her."

"Of course, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Rita snapped. "Never mind that you covered up your responsibility for the accident that put me in this chair fifty years ago with the help of your father's money."

"Senator Poole, I was there along with some other officers, when your son was killed. Your son shot me and then was going to attempt to kill Lexi," Horatio spoke in a quiet, dangerous voice. "The State Attorney's office has reviewed the case and deemed it self defense and will not be laying charges against Miss Morgan."

"Ah, but there is enough to file a civil suit against Lexi for the wrongful death of my son."

"You do that, and I'll make sure that the media finds out how your drinking and driving made me end up in this wheelchair and how you used your father's money to cover it up. And I'll make damn sure that they know why your wife committed suicide twenty years ago," Rita hissed furiously.

"Also we found evidence that your son was the person who murdered a young lady two weeks ago," Horatio stated.

"Are you threatening me?" Senator Poole snarled angrily at Horatio and Rita.

""No, no threats, just a promise," Rita hissed.

"You wouldn't dare. You have no proof."

"You don't want to push me," Rita glared daggers back at the angry man. "Proof – hah, the media nowadays, they dig deep enough, who knows what they would find."

The Senator tried to outstare Rita, until finally he backed down, spinning on his heel, stalking down the hallway towards the elevator.

"The man is nothing, but a bully and a spineless coward," Rita sniffed.

"You said that his wife committed suicide?"

"Anna Poole, she was never a strong person and Philip was abusive to her and cheated on her. She started drinking, became depressed until finally one night, she hung herself in their living room."

Horatio shook his head at the waste of it all.

**a/n: I just wanted to say thanks to all the reviews that I have gotten so far, and thanks to the readers who have put Pixie in their favorites list, and story alerts. Also I would love to hear from more of the lurkers – who are reading Pixie and my other stories. And if you are looking for some other great stories – you have to check out some of the following writers in my favorites list. Until then next chapter….happy reading….**


	9. Hot and Bothered

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami in any shape or form – so no sue me – all you will get is my crappy car. I only own Lexi Morgan, and all my other OC's.**

**a/n: Hey there – we are slowly getting to the end, and people there's SMUT ahead – we've got to have some steamy scenes just for my canuck pal BEG75 – grin….and oh yeah – snapping fingers – there will be some questions answered….enjoy…**

**Chapter 9 – Hot and Bothered**

Several weeks later Lexi brought her mom and aunt to the lab, wanting to show them where Horatio and Natalia worked. Horatio looked up smiling when Lexi knocked on his office door. "Hey, do you have time for some visitors?"

"For you of course," Horatio waved for her to come in, closing a file folder. "I thought that you were bringing your mom and aunt?"

"Oh, they're talking to Nat in reception."

"So how did it go at the doctor?" Horatio asked, gazing at Lexi.

Lexi smiled widely and Horatio instantly saw that her jaw was no longer wired shut. "That's great sweetheart," Horatio smiled, giving her a brief hug and kiss. "How do you feel?"

"Well, my jaw is a little sore and the doctor wants me to stick with a soft diet until we see how I handle eating more solid food after being on a liquid diet for six months."

"Hmm," Horatio nodded. "So we will hold off on our date with some chicken and pasta eh?"

"Uh huh," Lexi grinned, her eyes twinkling.

"Okay, let's go and give your mom and aunt a little tour." Horatio escorted Lexi out of his office and down the hallway towards reception, joining the three women who were talking by the reception desk. "Ladies." Horatio greeted, quirking his little smile.

Natalia looked at her watch, remarking. "I'll talk to you all later; I've got to go check on some samples."

"Okay Nat," Lexi said, smiling at her friend.

Horatio began showing the three women around the crime lab, and on the way to DNA, the group met up with Calleigh, who was walking with Jake.

"Mama, Aunt Rita, this is Officer Calleigh Duquesne and Detective Jake Berkeley. Calleigh, Detective, this is my mama Izelda Morgan and my aunt Rita Zanders," Lexi quickly introduced the group.

Jake shifted uncomfortably as Izelda and Rita stared at him. Izelda finally spoke up, "Forgive us for staring; Lexi told us about the resemblance, we had no idea."

"Umm, no problem ladies," Jake replied, his usual cockiness knocked out of him.

"Excuse me Detective Berkeley, was your mother's maiden name Jamieson by any chance?" Rita boldly asked.

"Yes it was. Jamieson, Tessa Jamieson."

"That explains it!" Rita exclaimed. "That's why you and Benny look so much alike. Your mother and Benny's mother were identical twins. Benny's mother was Anna Jamieson. Their parents got divorced when the girls were young, two-three years old. Anna stayed with her dad in Denver and your mother Tessa went with her mom to Louisiana."

"How do you know all this, Aunt Rita?" Lexi asked, staring at her aunt.

"I was a dispatcher for the Denver police department and I called in a few favours from the boys. I always kept tabs on what Senator Poole and his family were doing over the years," Rita explained.

"But why?"

"Because of our past history, and the reasons for me being in this chair," Rita replied tartly.

"My mom never talked about having a twin sister," Jake mused.

"Maybe she doesn't remember or repressed the memory. Something like that would be pretty traumatic for a young child," Calleigh said.

"Yeah maybe," Jake replied as his phone beeped. "Come on Calleigh, we have a scene. Nice meeting you ladies."

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Later that evening Lexi greeted Horatio when he entered the condo. "Hey handsome, dinner is just about ready."

"Do I have time to change before dinner?"

"Yes, dinner won't be ready for another ten minutes."

Horatio came out of the bedroom, into the kitchen, coming up and hugging Lexi from behind. "Where are your mom and aunt this evening?"

"Oh, they decided to spend a quiet evening at their hotel," Lexi smiled. "We have the evening to ourselves."

After enjoying their dinner, talking and then clearing the leftover food away and quickly washing up the dirty dishes. Lexi and Horatio went for a long, relaxing walk as per their usual custom.

Back at Horatio's condo, Lexi headed for the bedroom, saying that she was going to change into something comfortable. Horatio poured each of them a glass of white wine and put a jazz CD on low.

Lexi watched as Horatio stretched out on the couch, relaxing from where she stood in the hallway unseen. Using the remote that she had palmed on her way to the bedroom, the music switched from the bluesy jazz to exotic music that sounded like it came straight from a Sultan's tent located in the Sahara desert.

Lexi dressed in a black bra encrusted with red and gold sequins, an ankle length skirt of black gauzy material with a belt of gold chains with dangling gold coins; fastened low around her hips. A shimmery black scarf covered her hair, while a veil covered the lower half of her face, leaving only her eyes exposed.

Horatio sat up looking at the sound system when the music changed, then noticed Lexi dancing into the living room in her exotic costume, his eyebrows rising in surprise. He then sat back to enjoy the routine that Lexi was performing. Feeling his groin stirring as he watched the sensual routine that she was doing, the fluttering skirt, coins jangling, swaying hips and the belly rolls. Lexi pulled Horatio to his feet by looping her shawl around his neck and gently tugging. Once he was standing in front of her, she took his large hands, placing them on her swaying hips. Seeing his blue eyes darken with passion, as she brushed against his growing arousal. Lexi unfastened her veil on one side, exposing her face, looping her arms around his neck, urging him to lower his head until she could kiss him passionately. Shuddering as his tongue probed her mouth, moaning with pleasure.

In response Horatio picked the tiny woman up, who promptly wrapped her legs around his waist as he pinned her against the wall. They continued kissing, frantically, tongues dueling, Horatio lifting the flimsy skirt, his breath quickening when he discovered that Lexi was naked and wet under her skirt.

"Take me now," Lexi moaned, biting Horatio's neck, marking him.

Horatio fumbled at his pants with one hand, popping the button, the zipper rasping down and cupped Lexi's naked butt with his other hand. Finally he managed to push his pants down, releasing his weeping, turgid shaft from its cloth prison, guiding it home; into her hot, wet, tight entrance.

"Oh yes," moaning as she felt his hard length in her body. Horatio suddenly realized that they were unprotected and started to withdraw.

"No," moaning in protest.

"No protection," Horatio whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

"Let's make a baby," Lexi breathed in response.

"How about marriage?"

"Oh yes, I love you Horatio."

"I love you Lexi," Horatio groaned, surging back into the woman that he loved.

"Oh yes, take me now!" Lexi cried.

"You belong to me now and forever," Horatio grunted as he pounded into her willing body.

"Oh yes, forever," Lexi moaned before coming apart in his arms.

Lexi's climax stimulated his senses and he pounded harder, faster, grateful for the wall behind her, feeling his cock jerking, jetting his long streams of come into his lover's body. Leaning towards the wall, crushing her between him and the wall.

Lexi stirred and Horatio instantly eased up on the crushing pressure, whispering, his voice husky with love and passion. "Are you alright? I hope that I didn't hurt you?"

"I am more than okay," Lexi purred, nibbling at his ear. Horatio carried Lexi to his bedroom, still connected; his pants lying on the living room floor in a crumbled heap.

Inside the bedroom they finished undressing, getting into bed together; cuddling. "Horatio?" Lexi murmured as she idly traced patterns on his freckled chest with her fingertips.

"What is it sweetheart?" Horatio captured her wandering fingers in his hand, kissing them.

"I know that you pretended that we were engaged while I was in the hospital so that the doctor's would talk to you about my medical issues," her voice trailing off.

"But what?" he urged gently.

"I was wondering if you were serious when you mentioned marriage?"

"Oh yes," Horatio gazed into Lexi's eyes. "Lexi Morgan, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh yes Horatio," Lexi replied, peppering his face with kisses. "And do you really want a baby?"

"I would love to have a baby with you, my little pixie," Horatio's voice purred in that sexy way that she loved to hear.

"Excuse me, what's this about being your little pixie?" Lexi chuckled.

"Umm," Horatio flushed.

"Is Pixie a nickname, like Bug is for Nat?"

"Yes," Horatio confessed.

"I love it," Lexi laughed. "Its better then being called Bug."

"Hmm, that was quite the show that you put on."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it," Lexi smiled wickedly. "That routine used to be performed by harem girls hoping to be chosen for the Sultan's harem.

"Heh," Horatio chuckled. "Well it certainly had quite the effect on me."

The two of them laid quietly, just enjoying each other's company. After a few moments, Horatio stretched over to the nightstand drawer, pulling it open, reaching in and getting something out of the drawer. Horatio then reached for Lexi's left hand, sliding a gold diamond ring onto her ring finger.

"Oh Horatio," Lexi breathed.

"If you don't like it, it can be exchanged for something that you like."

"No, no. I love it," Lexi replied, looking at the ring, admiring it from all angles. "You have very good taste Horatio."

The engagement ring was a diamond surrounded by more diamonds, the setting making it look like a diamond flower, with a delicate gold band of 10 kt gold. The ring suited Lexi's tiny hand.

"Mama and aunt Rita are going to be surprised by this," Lexi began before catching a glimpse of Horatio's face. "Don't tell me. You talked to mama already, asking for her approval."

"Guilty as charged," Horatio chuckled.

"So mama approved," Lexi smirked before turning serious. "Horatio?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you think Eric is going to handle the news of our engagement? I mean, because it has been only a year and a half since Marisol's death."

"I don't know," he replied, his eyes darkening with memories. "I'll talk to him privately before we break the news to everyone else."

**a/n: Well…how's that for fluff? Don't worry – this is not the end…there's more to come…..so stay tuned for further updates. And while waiting for updates – I encourage you to go check out my list of favourite authors and stories. I guarantee that you won't be disappointed….until then…happy reading.**


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami in any shape or form – so no sue me – all you will get is my crappy car. I only own Lexi Morgan, and all my other OC's.**

**a/n: Hey Major Fluff again – this time for Jag Lady's reading pleasure, and I truly appreciate all the reviews that I have received on the latest chapters. I apologize for not responding to the latest reviews – RL has been kind crazy since I got back from my vacation….so now it's time to read the epilogue…enjoy…Laplandgurl….**

**Chapter 10 – Epilogue**

Eighteen months later, Horatio was walking around Lexi's hospital room, his attention focused on the tiny infant cradled in his arms; not seeing the flower arrangements crammed on the window sill amongst the plush lions, tigers and teddy bears oh my. Looking over at Lexi who was sleeping, exhausted from the difficult delivery, and continued to reflect over the past eighteen months.

Their wedding was a small and intimate church wedding, Nat being Lexi's only attendant and Frank Tripp tickled pink ever since Horatio had asked him to be the best man. Lexi walking down the aisle alone, dressed in her mom's wedding dress; an old fashion satin and lace gown – tinged yellow with age and a simple head band with a small veil. Looking like a porcelain china doll with her pale complexion, lightly flushed pink and her medium length black hair, swept back from her face; meeting Horatio halfway up the aisle – together walking the remainder of the way to stand before the priest. Hearing the age-old words, pledging their love for each other, exchanging simple gold bands, both teary-eyed as the priest declared them husband and wife. Hearing cat-calls from their family and friends as they continued to kiss.

Settling into their new house together, located in the same neighborhood, they had sold their condos – using the money to have their dream house built to their specifications with a section specially designed for Izelda and Rita. Both women deciding to relocate to Miami to closer to Lexi and Horatio, who welcomed them with open arms.

Gazing down at the sleeping baby, Horatio fondly recalled how excited everyone was when they announced Lexi's pregnancy with Alexx insisting on keeping a close eye on Lexi as the pregnancy progressed, along with their OB/GYN of course. Lexi had been plagued with morning sickness during the first trimester and having to be hospitalized several times due to dehydration and weight loss. The remainder of her pregnancy went fairly smoothly once she entered her second trimester and eating like there was no end in sight. Her contractions starting while she was visiting Horatio and everyone else in the lab, her water breaking in reception; getting IAB Rick Stetler's shoes wet in the process – much to his disgust and screaming that she had ruined a pair of two hundred dollar shoes. Lexi simply snarled – Bite Me, before screaming for Horatio. The wild ride to the hospital in the Hummer with Calleigh driving like a madwoman; their ears ringing with Lexi's screams and curses that Horatio was not going to be touching her again by damn. Finally, finally, after a long twenty plus hours of labour, their 6 lb, 8 oz baby emerged into the world, screaming; proving that their angel had a set of lungs. Horatio hugging Lexi with tears of joy in his blue eyes, kissing his wife and now the mother of his child.

"Hey papi," a soft whisper caught Horatio's attention, turning he saw that Lexi was awake.

"Hey mama Pixie," Horatio said, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Umm, sore and a little tired," Lexi groaned, pressing the button to raise the head of the bed. "Where is mama and Aunt Rita?"

"They went to get some coffee and to give you a chance to rest," Horatio's attention was diverted by a soft cry from their baby and it's scrunched up face.

"Sounds like someone is ready for their first meal," Lexi chuckled softly as she unbuttoned her nightdress, with Horatio placing the tiny baby in her waiting arms. Then Horatio settled on the side of the bed to watch as their little angel suckled at her breast.

Lexi was buttoning up her nightdress as Horatio was rubbing the baby's back when there was a gentle knock on the door and Izelda poked her head around the door. "Hey, I've got some people out here, who are chomping on the bit to do some visiting. Is it okay?"

Lexi smiled, nodding. "Sure mama, its okay."

Izelda opened the door wide and Alexx, Calleigh, Eric, Nat, Ryan, Frank poured into the room with Izelda and Aunt Rita bringing up the rear.

"Oh, she is just precious," Alexx crooned; as Horatio placed his daughter into Alexx's waiting arms. Everyone crowded around to get a look at the new arrival.

"So what is this little darling's name?" Calleigh asked.

"Horatio, would you like to introduce our angel?" Lexi asked, smiling up at Horatio who was sitting on the bed next to her.

"Pixie and I would like you to meet our daughter 'Zara Izelda Caine'," Horatio proudly announced.

"Welcome 'Zara Izelda Caine', welcome to the rest of your life," Calleigh said softly to the baby that she was now happily holding. Looking up at the proud parents, she asked. "I understand where Izelda came from, but Zara?"

"Zara is Spanish for Sara," Eric explained.

"And Sara was my mother's name," Horatio said completing the explanation, watching as everyone took turns oohing and ahhing over the baby and holding baby Zara.

"So Eric, what do you think of your new niece?" Horatio asked quietly amongst the quiet chaos.

"H, she is simply beautiful," Eric replied looking at his boss, brother-in-law and friend. "I know that Marisol would be so happy for you and Bug. I truly believe that she sent this little angel directly to you and Bug, knowing that you would be the perfect parents."

"Thank you Eric," Horatio was deeply moved by Eric's words.

Meanwhile Lexi was also having a quiet conversation with Nat while Calleigh and Alexx were teasing Ryan about being scared to hold baby Zara.

"Oh Bug, she is so beautiful," Nat smiled as she placed a box of Go diva chocolates on Lexi's bed and giving her a hug.

"Thank you and thanks for the chocolates. You truly know the way to a girl's heart," Lexi snickered. "Nat, Horatio and I were wondering if you would like to be Zara's godmother?"

"Oh Bug, I would truly be honored to be Zara's godmother. Thank you for the privilege."

Eventually Alexx and Izelda noticed that Lexi was getting sleepy again, so they started chivying everyone out, leaving Horatio and Lexi in peace with baby Zara, surrounded by chocolates, flowers and stuffed animals.

Baby 'Zara Izelda Caine' – 6lbs, 8ozs.

Parents: Horatio Caine and Lexi (Morgan) Caine.

**The end or is it?...**

**a/n: So this brings Pixie to a close….so what did you all think of the ending? I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, and I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I have writing it….happy reading….**


End file.
